


Adamo

by Drafyndor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Drama & Romance, Smut, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drafyndor/pseuds/Drafyndor
Summary: The outgoing Gryffindor head girl, Ellanise Adira, was finally given one of the most important possession of the castle that no one, besides the headmaster, contain for decades. It was only for the weekend but the limited became the unlimited. Headmaster and staff had disappeared and a unmistakable ward had settle over the enormous castle.Her and her companion, George Weasley, aka Head boy, now took the responsibility of the students and their safety. But things take a turn when a student runs into the ward and another claims to witness strange creatures lurking outside the ward.Warning; Gore, Sexual content, Death, Fighting.Please, whenever you feel uncomfortable, stop reading immediately. This story is not for everyone.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw

The air that surrounded the castle was crisp on Thursday afternoon, the day before the first match of the season. Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw. 

There was no one more excited about the match than my Ravenclaw boyfriend, Mason. He was one of the beaters on the Ravenclaw quidditch team and made me come to all his games. He invited me down to his room today to hang around before the big game tomorrow. It was always our tradition to do so since our fifth year. 

Once I reached the fifth floor on the west side of the castle, I found him waiting for me which I was incredibly thankful for. I never like solving the complicated riddles. He lead me inside and snuck me to his dormitory where all his friends left to give us privacy. 

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked him once he shut the door behind him and I took a seat on his bed. "I might wear blue but I know Lee will give me shit for it."

"Who cares what Lee thinks," he said, pushing me down to the bed and beginning to plant kisses on my cheek. "You look better in blue anyways."

"Would it be funny if I wear green?"

"Slytherin isn't playing, though."

"Exactly," I said, titling my head to get a view of his face. "That's why it's funny."

"Not really," he said, exhaling and kissing my jaw. "Can you take off your shirt?"

He moved to the side which allowed me to sit up and pull of my white uniform shirt and throw it across the room. 

"You're so hot," he said, getting back on top of me. He pushed his lips against mine a couple times before reaching down between us and unbuckling his belt. 

"Can you we warm up first?" I asked, trying to hide my frustration. 

"You can go down on me and we can get started," he said, not looking up from unbuckling his belt. Once he manage, he dropped himself on the side of me and I slid off the bed onto my knees, in front of him. "Hurry up."

I sighed and pulled down his trousers then his length. I licked his tip and looked up at him, to see his reaction.

"I hate when you waste time," he groaned. "Just put it in your throat. . . And don't look at me. I hate it."

I did what he said and took him fully into my mouth which he let out a small whimper. Before I knew it, he had his hand on my head, not grabbing my hair, and pushing my head down. I gagged.

"Don't gag," he said, his voice trembling. "I hate those noises."

—

After getting dressed once again, I left Mason's room and wasted no time getting back to my room. The best advantage as Head Girl was having my own dormitory sized room to myself. It had a kitchenette and bathroom.

I dropped my dirty clothes on the bathroom floor and turned on the water, waiting outside for it to become warm. It was a walk in shower which was great but I love taking baths. I would go down to the fifth floor and use the prefect's bathroom every now and then.

I skipped the first half of lunch to go and see Mason so when I was done with my shower and dressed, I headed downstairs to the Great Hall. I used the quick drying charm on my hair in the entrance hall then went in the Great Hall to find Lee.

Lee and I had been best friends since our first year at Hogwarts. Then he befriended Fred and George Weasley which was all right at first but then George suddenly became not so fond of me during our third year. I never knew why but I continued being friends with them, avoiding George most of the time.

It was rather ironic though. We were Head Boy and Head Girl and every time we had to communicate it always lead to immature arguing. Other times, mostly in front of other staffs, professors, or especially McGonall, we would put our squabble aside as though it was never there. We took our jobs as Head Boy and Head Girl seriously.

"Hey, Lee, Fred," I said, taking a seat next to Lee who was shoving potatoes in his mouth. 

"Hey, El," Lee said, almost sounding like he was gabbling. He shut his mouth and seemingly struggled to swallow the potatoes down. 

"Ella," Fred said, looking smug. "Where's your Ravenclaw boyfriend?"

"Probably preparing to lose tomorrow's game," George taunted, looking down at his plate.

"Shut up, George," I said firmly. "And he's preparing to win tomorrow's game, matter of fact."

"You know he's playing our House, right?" George said, trying to hide his annoyance.  
"Your House?"

"Don't worry, brother," Fred gruntled, "the man is making her happy in bed. See what happy sex does to a person."

Lee spat all the potatoes all over Fred from his 'comedic' statement. I gave a deep guffaw as I shoved a piece of toast into my mouth. 

"Very funny," I said. I grabbed a empty goblet and pointed my wand at it which filled with Cranberry juice.

"Yuck," Lee said, once he finished wiping his mouth with a napkin and Fred used a cleaning charm on himself. "I do not understand how you can drink cranberry juice. It's so bloody gross."

"She drinks it so her pu—" Fred began but his words dropped.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him and turned to Lee. "I like it because I like it. Fred thinks I drink it to make my vagina taste good for Mason but that's not the case at all. It tastes perfectly great on its own."

Lee and Fred were pressing their lips together and George was hiding his face in his arms.

"What?" I asked.

Fred raised his eyebrows behind me and my heart sank. I looked up to a bewildered McGonall standing right behind, between Lee and I.

"Oh," I said suddenly. "Good afternoon Professor McGonall."

"Good after noon to you, Miss Adira," she replied sternly. "And to you too Mister Weasley," she added to George whos face was reddening. "I want you both at my office after lunch. I need to speak to both of you about something very important."

"What is it?" Fred asked, wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you, Mister Weasley," she said, her gaze coming back to me. "After lunch."

"We'll be there," George answered and McGonall left after.

"You guys are gits for not telling me she was behind me!" I quietly shouted at them. "That was foul!"

"That was all on you, mate," Fred said. "Anyway, we want to see you wearing your colors at the match, not some stupid blue scar, got it? You're a Gryffindor, not a stupid blueberry."  
—

I wrapped my scarlet scarf around my neck as I made my way along the corridor toward Professor McGonall's office after I was done with my meal.

George was standing by the entrance of her office when I arrived.

"Do you think she knows?" he asked.

Every once and a while, a bored Gryffindor would plan a party and everyone will just comply to it. Despite the fact that George and I were Head boy and girl, we were also part of "everyone".. . . Even when McGonall specifically told us to stop the parties, we would always claim we didn't know.

George and I waited in the two chairs in front her desk. She wasn't sitting which didn't help my nerves at all.

"You're not in trouble," she said finally, her lips pressed thinly. "As you know the first match of the season is tomorrow. The staff won't be in the castle for the weekend... We need to attend a meeting at the Ministry about. . .things. I don't want anyone knowing this information just the two of you. And absolutely no fooling around or parties when the staff are gone."

I felt George adjusted himself in his chair but I didn't bother to move or hint that I was. . .interest.

"What about the match?" I asked.

"It will continue," she said flatly, gripping the top of her chair as she stood behind it. "The main reason I brought you both in is because Dumbledore is putting both of you in charge. Again, I don't want any other knowing this information because if they do. . . Merlin, I don't know how chaotic the castle would be."

"What about the coach or—or everything else?" I stumbled amongst my words. "You're putting us in charge—specifically, George?"

"Hey," he said defensively. "I'm a good Head. . . Boy. . ."

"Sure you are," I mumbled.

"Don't make me second think this," McGonall said firmly. "We're leaving tonight. Ellanise, I expect you to be coach for tomorrow's game. I'm sure you attend enough to know how it goes. And try your best to have Lee use the least profanity."

"I'm not su—" George kicked my leg under the desk which made me paused "I will try my best, Professor McGonall."

"And again, no parties of any kind," she said.

—

"The whole weekend?" Lee asked once George and I told him and Fred about our whole conversation with McGonall. "That's like—one in a life opportunity! Imagine how loud we can have the music or all the booze!"

"Don't think ahead of yourself, mate," George said gleefully. "Sounds fun and all but what if it's just a test or something?"

"A test?" I repeated mockingly. "McGonall is not going to risk us all for a test."

George and I immediately broke into a blabbering argument for a few seconds before Fred interrupted.

"Who cares, honestly?" he said cheerfully, his hands rubbing both our heads, easily making a mess of our hair. "We could have our winning party after the match tomorrow with no worries. You know, after El's boyfriend's House loses."

"One more time, Fred," I threatened. "And I'm tackling you."

"I like to see you try," he goaded me. "You have no guts."

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood."

"You just know I can easily tip you with the inch of my finger," Fred said.

Lee and I burst out in laughter because out of all the four of us, we had the most inappropriate minds.

"That's not what I meant," Fred said, seemingly trying to shake the redness that was now easing in his cheeks. "Get up, Lia."

I stood up from the table that sat on the far corner of the Gryffindor common room and began to tie up my hair. Lee and George moved out the way as Fred stood up as well. Once I successfully tied my hair, I lunged forward but Fred immediately caught me on his shoulder which I had zero control but he had full.

"Okay!" I shouted. "I was joking!"

"Nuh uh," he said under his breath and carried me around the large sofa where Hermione and Ron were sitting. "Move."

Hermione and Ron scattered immediately which Fred body slam on the sofa. 

—

The next day was dreary and cold when I followed the Gryffindor quidditch team to the field. McGonall and the rest of the staff had left last night which was noticeable given that the high table was empty during breakfast. The house elves still made food, the portraits still stared at us, and Peeves taunted some of the first years.

We climbed through the short tunnel that lead to the enormous quidditch field and waited in the middle. 

"A galleon we win today," Fred attempted to gamble against me. "Harry will catch the snitch before Cho."

"Nuh uh," I snickered at his attempt. "I'm not betting between my best friend and boyfriend."

"Aw I'm your best friend?" Fred teased gleefully, rubbing my head again, which tangle my hair. 

"Shut it," I portended him.

After a few minutes the Ravenclaw team filed out from the locker room and began approaching us in the middle of the field. Mason made his way over to me and gave a kiss on my cheek. Over his shoulder Fred was pretending gag and George cheered him off with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and ordered everyone to their positions.

Roger, the Ravenclaw team captain faced Angelina in the center of the field which I command them to shake hands.

"Mount your brooms everyone," I said loudly. "Stay in your zones and close your eyes."

Once everyone followed, I pulled the tiny golden ball from my pocket and held it up. The wings flattered out and snitch dashed away into the cloudy, grey sky. 

"BROOMS UP!"

Everyone dashed to the sky after opening their eyes and began the game. It was a quick one. Fred 'accidentally' hit Mason in the head which I had to foul him for.

"That's just bias," Fred accused. "Just because he's your boyfriend and all."

"That's not true at all," I said, grinning. "Get back up and get back to the game."

Gryffindor won.

—

I gave all the prefects instructions to ensure everyone made it back to the castle. It took a while to convince Mason to come to the party but he agreed. Once we made our way to climb the stone steps, a small voice call from behind.

"Ella!"

I turned around to find a small boy in his Slytherin uniform. My third year brother.

"Hey, Alex," I said, releasing my boyfriend's hand and rubbing my brother's hair. "What's up?"

"Is your House throwing a party?" he said, glancing behind him then back to me. I followed his sight and two Slytherin kids were patiently waiting for him.

"Nice try," I said, pushing him slightly. "You're not allowed to come. No one under sixth year."

"Well, that's not fair," he said firmly. 

"Life is not fair, remember," I said, grinning. "Go play chess or something. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He sighed but didn't protest. He left with the boy and girl into the Great Hall. I held Mason's hand again and we made our way up the Gryffindor tower.

I mumbled the password to the Fat Lady and climbed through the portrait hole. The common room was tinted heavily red with music blasting loudly.

Everyone was dancing and jumping to the up beat music. And in the middle of the room, Fred, George, and Lee were dancing on top of a table with their shirts off.

Lee took a swig from a red bottle and looked around the common room. I waved at him when his eyes landed on me and he smiled widely. He jumped off and rushed over. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me away from Mason and back with the twins.

"Come on, El," he shouted over the blaring music. "Let's have fun tonight!"

Fred helped me up the table which I climbed on top and began dancing to the music. Fred grabbed my chin and pushed my head back as Lee pour whatever alcohol into my mouth. I tapped Lee's hand twice which signal him that it was enough and I swallowed the liquid after he pulled away.

It was my favorite drink. Cherry vodka. 

"Oh thank you Lee!" I groaned, taking the bottle from his hand and drinking more. "I need this."

"Take it," he said, smiling. "There's plenty more over there."

He pointed to the table full of bottles in the corner of the common room. I gave him a quick smile and a pat on the back before saying, "I'm going with Mason. I'll see you later."

"Don't have too much fun, now," he said.

"Can't make no promises."

I climbed off the table which Lee and Fred gave me a hand and made my way back to Mason who was looking rather bitter.

"Drink, Mace," I said, passing him the bottle. "Tonight we celebrate."

"Not for my House," he said, not bothering to make eye contact. "I want to leave."

"Take a sip and we can go to my room," I whispered after pulling his ear to my lips. 

When I pulled away I saw his small grin and he took the bottle from my hand and sipped. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd.

We both shoved our own clothes off once I shut my room door. Once I slip my panties off my ankles, I accidentally tumble on my bed which Mason took the advantage to hover on top of me, connecting our lips again.

"Did you lock the door?" I said through kisses.

"Mhm," Mason hummed in my mouth, pressing himself against me. 

I kissed him harder and harder until he pulled away. I attempted to climb back to get more comfortable but he insert himself inside me causing me to groan.

"Fuck, Mason," I moaned in his ear as he continued the slow pace and laid on top of me. "Fuck."

I threw my head back against the mattress which he began to kiss my jaw.

"Mason," I breathed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Faster, please."

"No," he exhaled, continuing the slow pace. "I like it like this."

The unpleasant thing about sex with my Ravenclaw boyfriend was he hated aggressive sex which I fucking loved. Though I never had it before I knew it was something I desired. A few times he went too hard or accidentally pulled my hair or put too much pressure on my stomach but instead of wincing, I moaned harder bringing me closer to the edge.

But the thing is, Mason never brought me to the edge. The process to the orgasm was fun and felt good but I'd never reached the highest of the room. From him.

My right middle and index fingers were my best friends.

"God, Mason," I yanked his brown hair. "Go faster."

As I immediately regret it, he pulled away, still continuing his pace inside me.

"What did I tell you?" he groaned. "I don't like it when you get aggressive."

"I want to go faster," I sighed. "Can you at least go harder?"

"No," he dipped his head in my neck again.

I enjoyed the few last seconds I had until I felt him pull out and spill the warm semen beneath my pulled up red top.

He collapsed again onto my chest, taking deep breaths mixed with groans. I immediately push him off and stood up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, while I went over to my dresser and pulled out new pajamas and underwear. "You're not going to come lay down?"

"No," I said firmly. "I'm going down to take a bath and I expect you to be gone when I come back."

I made my way to the door until his confused voice caused me to stop. "What?"

"I want to be out my room when I returned," I said more clearly. I left the room without another word or looking at him.

Walking down the spiraling stairs, I quickly wiped the burning tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks. I hated Mason but I had so much love for him at the same time. Lee hated him fully, so did Fred. 

Lee and Fred almost physically attacked Joey in our sixth year after a small fight. One of my main reasons I stopped telling them about mine and Mason's arguments.

The music was still loud and the party was very much alive, no sign of it ending soon. As I struggled to get through the crowd, a arm was wrapped around me and I looked up to find Lee pulling me away from the crowd.

"You're all right?" he asked once he pulled me near the booze table where it was less hectic in the whole common room. "I saw you disappeared with Mason. . .only for two minutes max" he gave a soft laugh "and your eyeliner is smudged."

"I'm sweaty all right?" I said shortly. "The crowd is. . .crowdy and the common room is hot. I'm going to take a bath in the prefect bathroom."

"Do you want me to walk you?"

"No," I said, giving a short sigh. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Don't let the party die before then."

"You know I won't," he said, wiping the corner of my eye with his thumb. "But" he looked behind me and a nervous expression fell upon his face "oh no."

Fred and George were yelling over the cheering crowd. It wouldn't had bothered me if they weren't carrying my thirteen year old brother on their stupid shoulders.

"You got to be bloody joking," I muttered. I shoved my clothes in Lee's chest and pushed through the crowd; Lee followed. "Alex! FRED!"

Fred, George, Alex, and the rest of the crowd were chanting "drink". And that's when I realized Alex had a blue bottle in his hand. 

"ALEX NO!"

Alex tipped his head back, and endeavor to take a single swig from the bottle due to Fred and George's heavy jumping that cause him to sway. But he manage—sort of.

He immediately spit out the liquid onto the crowd which yelled and laughed and held up the bottle to read.

"What the fuck is this?" he said in disgust. He brought his sleeve to his saliva-dripping lips and dried them clean. "I'm never drinking again."

"The hell you are!" I shouted and tugged on Fred's jeans, attempting to grabbed his attention. Once he looked down, his smile dropped. "Put him down, now!"

Fred and George complied with out a word. The look on Alex's face when he realized I witness his idiotic exploit was hilarious and I would've laugh if I weren't so angry. I grabbed him by his arm and made him jump off the table and continue to drag him through the "booing" crowd.

"Alex you're so dumb!" I yelled at him as soon as I dragged him out of the common room, far enough so the Fat Lady won't hear us. "You can't drink! Especially in public!"

"But you can?" he said stubbornly.

Fucking Slytherins.

"I am of age!" I murmured. "And Head Girl! I can't have my younger brother drinking and partying! It shows a bad example of myself!"

"You sound like mom," he said flatly.

"I'm just looking out for you," I said, grinning lightly. "You know I trust you with Fred, Lee—"

"And George," he said abruptly.

"And that orange cretin," I continued. "I trust them with you but if you're going to be like this with them then I won't allow you to see them anymore."

"You're such a mouth breather," Alex said in a hurried hush.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Who taught you that?"

"The orange cretin," he smiled and shrugged.

"Say that again and I won't hesitate to pitch you off the Astronomy tower," I threatened. "You're lucky I'm not giving you any detention. I'll go get Lee to—never mind. Just go back to the dungeons."

"I want Lee to take me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Fred?"

"No."

"George?"

"No."

"Lee."

"I'm this close to dragging you to the Astronomy Tower, Alex."

With that, he ran away down the corridor and disappeared down the stone steps. I turned back and mumbled the password then joined the party to find Lee and Fred. 

I was furious with Fred and George. Infuriated about the whole situation. Once I spotted the pair swigging drinks with Lee near the booze table, I wasted no time to rush over and shout at them.

"Fred! George!" I called out to them.

They exchanged serious, nervous looks when I finally approach. Lee took a bottle in hand, leaning against the top of a sofa, watching, knowing he had nothing to do with this.

"Are you serious?" I scolded them both. "He's fucking thirteen!"

"It was water," Fred immediately got to the point. 

"What?" I said, sounding dumbfounded. "No—he spit it out and everything. I saw it."

"You think we would give alcohol to little Alex?" George said defensively. Him and Fred put their hands over their chest in hurt. "We would never."

"Yeah, mate," Fred said. "I cleanse my empty bottle and fill it with water and gave it to him. No big deal. He reacted as though it was real alcohol. Why? I don't know. Probably some Slytherin trait or something."

I opened my mouth then shut it when I realized there was now nothing to be mad about. I studied their expressions; no sight of sarcasm or anything of the kind. They were telling the truth.

"All right, then," I said after a moment. "But I swear if you ever give my little brother alcohol—"

"Not until he's eighteen," Lee said, sniggering. Fred and George lips burst into a pitiful of hysterical laughter.

"Oh that's funny, right? I said in a threatening tone. "I'll beat you all up, honestly." 

"We would like to see your one thousand attempt," Fred said, setting his bottle onto the booze table. "But for now let's have fun."

He wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and did the same with George. Lee followed behind as Fred lead us back to the center of the common room where everyone was dancing to some wizard band I've never heard of.

"You know everything would be more fun if you two got along," Fred told George and I.

"We weren't arguing," I said, visibly confused.

I can't be surprised that Freddie was blurting random sentence given his breath smelt strongly of alcohol. I shouldn't even be entertaining his drunk nonsense but as much as I hated to admit it, I enjoyed his nonsense.

"Yeah, I know," Fred shrugged. "I'm speaking of every other time. Both of you drama queens always murder the mood when we're having fun. Learn to get along or Lee and I will have to lock you in Filch's office or something. Right, Lee?"

"Yeah," Lee giggled. "We have Ms. Noriss keep watch."


	2. The Ripple Dome

The night was a blur but I knew it was completely insane given that Lee passed out on my room floor. And Lee always stay in my room during the circumstances of drunk Fred and George. They always tend to mess around with their room mates before falling into a deep slumber.

Mason avoided me after last night's quickie, as expected. When I went down for breakfast, after authorizing Lee he could sleep on my bed while I was gone, he was sitting around with some of his friends and when I waved at him, he did not care to wave back. Again, as expected.

The castle was calm and quiet as it always was on Saturday. Lee helped me clean up my room and kitchenette before we spent the whole day playing wizard chess. The day went and came, so did Sunday. 

The weather did not change on Monday when Lee and I raced down to the Great Hall. I pushed him on the end of the stone steps as we headed toward the entrance hall and he fell, not harshly, though. I took the advantage and stepped over him and rushed into the hall. Fred was reading the newspaper when I approached the Gryffindor table. I immediately hid behind him, pulling his arm causing him to spill his orange juice all over his newspaper.

"Oh, well, that's lovely, Ella," he said sarcastically, setting down his goblet. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Shh!" I muttered. "From Lee! Oh shit."

Lee emerged from the wooden doors looking rather audacious than usual. He had his red crew neck sweater sleeves pull up above his elbows and observing the hall.

"Oi!" Fred called out for him. "She's right here!"

"Shut up!" I slapped his shoulder which earned a playful wince from him. "You idiot!"

Lee sauntered toward us, his bold expression still present. It made me nervous.

"I'm not going to do anything, mate," he said once he was within a couple feet away. "I'll get you but not now."

"Oh I pity you, Ella," Fred said, sarcastically shaking his head. "That sounds serious and painful."

"Why the generosity, Jordan?" I goaded. "Did you hit your head too hard back there?"

"Ha. Ha," Lee said flatly, taking a seat next to George who seem uninterested. "Very funny. Actually I'll be worry about myself if I were you."

"I don't know, Lee," I said, sounding smug. "But I seem fine now, don't I, Freddie?"

"Oi, don't get me involved," he said shortly. "Don't want anything to do it with it."

"Enough with all the chatter," George said suddenly. The three of us looked up at him as he spoke. "But notice the high table is empty?"

He was right; the high table looked untouched.

"I thought they would be back today," Lee said, referring to Dumbledore, McGonall, etc. "Where are they?"

"Probably busy doing orgys," Fred said, but the way he winced and squinted his eyes told me he immediately regretted it. And I regretted imagining it.

"Fred please shut the hell up," I said shortly. "That's disgusting."

"What time is it?" George asked. Lee glanced at his wrist watched and muttered, "a minute from nine."

"Classes start in a bit," I mumbled. "But if there is no Professors then there's no lessons."

"So no classes today?" Lee said excitedly.

"No you idiot," I said directly. "Well yes but where the hell are they?"

"Maybe they're running late," Fred suggested.

"Or got caught up with something," Lee said.

"Nah," George said. "They wouldn't—"

Everyone in the hall yelped from a earsplitting, thunder-like noise that came from outside. I felt my heart stopped for a minute and looked around.

"Thunder?" I said, befuddled, removing my hands from my ears that I must've clapped against out of instinct. "Is it raining?"

"Nah," Fred said skeptically. "I don't think that was thunder."

I watched him as he climbed over the long wooden bench. There was curious, mumbling students looking out the windows on the left side of the hall.

We followed Fred around the large tables and joined the interested and concerning crowd. There was a not so visible thing that seem to be pouring over the castle like a—a dome.

"What is that?" I said. I don't know if I was looking for an answer or speaking my first thought. I pushed away from the crowd and rushed out to the entry hall, disregarding the following crowd. I stared straight up, standing in the center of the courtyard, and watched as the dome thing completely cover the castle until it hit the floor.

It looked like water; it was rippling but water does not just float. Especially in a dome shape. Fred's hand gripped around my shoulder, pulling me back.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" George shouted and everyone complied immediately. 

The pouring stopped completely but it was still rippling. I could still see the sky and everything else but why what is there?

"Do you think Dumbledore put it up?" George said, staring up at the lid. It looked like a lid.

"What for?" I said, scoffing. 

"I dunno," Fred said, his grip on my arm not loosening. "Does that mean they're back?"

"One way to find out," I said, finally taking my eyes off the lid. "We need to check Dumbledore's office."

We ordered all the students back into the castle and prohibited them from stepping a foot outside. We raced up the head master's tower, which I attempted to push Lee again but Fred blocked me. 

"Do you know his password?" Lee said to me, waiting for an answer.

After mumbling Dumbledore's childish password, we entered his office. It was deserted.

"Where is everyone, then?" George said at once. "They were suppose to be here before we woke up."

"And what is that thing?" Lee said, motion toward the ceiling, the sky, preferably the lid. "Who the hell put it if it wasn't Dumbledore or any of the teachers."

"I got another question that is unexplainable," Fred said, moving away, hands on hips, and walking near the bottom of Dumbledore's office stair case. "Where did the paintings go?"

The giant canvas was empty. It no longer hold whatever painting it had before. 

"Maybe," I thought for a quick moment. "Maybe they fled? The thunder or that shit. . . The lid was loud."

"The what?" George said, sounding perplexed. 

"The lid," I said quietly. "It's covering the castle so it's basically a lid. . ."

"You're naming that weird thing—?" George began.

"Can you two shut up," Fred discontinue the start of our argument. "We need to send a owl to Dad, George. Who knows what that lid is? For all we know it can probably block out all of the oxygen."

"Looks like the paintings in Dumbledore's office weren't the only ones to scattered," Lee said, motioning toward the corridor walls after we left Dumbledore's office to make our way to the Owlery.

The walls were decorated with basic paintings backgrounds. No movement in any of them. Everything was . . .gone.

"This has to do something with the lid, right?" I said hastily. "Like this can't be a coincidence, right?"

"No shit, Ellanise," George said scornfully. He was shaking his head lightly from my words, his lips thin. "Paintings are gone. Professors and the bloody Headmaster are gone. Why couldn't you gone with them and save us all trouble?"

"Piss off," I said shortly. "I don't know why you're always such a cunt—"

"If you both don't shut it then it's Filch's office," Lee said solidly.

"You were serious about that?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows as we finally reached the stairs that lead up to the Owlery.

"Of course," Lee said, sounding sincerely. His hands were deep in his pockets so I was not able to see if his thumb was tapping his lap. He always did when he wasn't truthful. "To be frankly, you and George's arguments are a pain in the ass for me and Fred."

"Say it louder, mate," Fred agreed calmly.

"George always starts it," I said, throwing George a dirty look. "It's his fault. Not mine."

George did not say anything else but simply bit his bottom lip and lift up his sleeves. 

"We're only sending one owl?" I asked. Lee opened the door that lead up the stinking Owlery and I followed him in. "To be sure we should send at least—Ow, Lee! What are you doing?"

Lee had stopped in his steps which caused me to slam my face against his broad back. When he didn't respond, I push through him and Fred to see what caused the three boys to freeze.

The Owlery was empty. There was poo from the owls scattered mostly everywhere but not a single owl in sight. 

I sprinted across the Owlery and peaked my head out one of the seven large openings of the tower. The lid was still there but not a owl in sight. 

"Where the hell are they?" I said, spinning around to find the boys still standing in the same spots. "Shut your jaws and say something."

"Mate, does it look like we know any more than you do?" Fred said,playfully rolling his eyes. He joined me, followed by George and Lee. The three of them peaked as well.

"Where the hell did everything go?" Lee mumbled.

"The paintings, owls, and Professors. . ." George said quietly under his breath. "What about the ghost? House elves? Hagrid's animals for magical creatures or Peeves?"

"There's only one way to find out," Fred said.

After one hour or more, we managed to explore the castle for any signs. We found that everything was gone. Everything.

The animals Hagrid had caged away disappeared, though, we didn't see them anywhere to assume they'd escaped. Nearly headless Nick and the rest of the ghost were no where to be found. And Peeves, surprisingly, hasn't been around the castle to torment anyone. 

We strolled back to the Great Hall, nervous that we had to tell everyone what was going on—or what we knew.

Once we entered, we found that the all the prefects had their Houses sit at their table and by the looks of it, they had been waiting for George and I.

"Lee, Fred," I whispered, "go sit. George and I will make the announcement."

"No we go with you," Lee said shortly.

"Yeah," Fred said, "if they try to go crazy, we be by your side and all."

"No—" I began.

"Let them be," George said.

"Fine," I sighed.

I felt everyone eyeing as we made our way to the top of Great Hall where Dumbledore and the rest of the Professors usually stood and ate their meals. Everyone's chatter died down once we settled where Dumbledore usually stood.

"I know you're all wondering what is going on," I shouted.

George held up his wand and pointed it to my neck.

"What—"

My voice immediately echoed throughout the hall. "Oh—I know you're all wondering what is going on. Er—we don't neither. All we know is the staff and paintings are gone."

There was an roar of gasping and whispering from all four tables.

"Does that mean there's is no class today?" someone from the crowd shouted.

I looked over who George, who lightly nodded.

"Yes," I said, sighing at the cheering and roaring. "But until then no one is allowed outside the castle for any reason. We don't know what that thing is. For all we know, along with the paintings and Professors, the elves and all creatures had disappeared as well."

"And what about the food?"

George took the wand away from my throat and put it to his: "The food always magically appeared every day. We get all wizard and witches that are legal to use their wands to get food prepared. . . Until the Professors and Dumbledore return."

I hesitantly pulled his wand to my throat to speak. "All Prefects, I want you to keep watch on your Houses while George and I head down to the kitchen."

Everyone immediately blurted into whispering, seemingly about what had happen. George, Fred, Lee and I stepped down from the small stage and went over to the door that lead down to the kitchen.

"Ellanise," a voice came from behind me.

I turned to find my boyfriend, Mason, approaching me. He looked like he just awoken, his hair very messy.

"What is going?" he asked, grabbing my arm. "You both will figure this out, right?"

"Yes," I said, removing my arm from his grasp. "Go back to your table, okay? I'll update everyone once we find anything."

I didn't bother to watch him skip away as George, Fred, Lee, and I climbed the torch illuminated stairs down to the kitchen. We opened the door, already expecting to find it empty.

"Well," I exhaled deeply. "We get all legal wizard and witches to help for lunch and dinner. Hopefully they'll return tomorrow and help with whatever that lid is."

"What I'm wondering is," Fred said distinctly, "who cooked breakfast if the house elves were gone."

"Don't be thick," I said abruptly. "They had to disappeared after, along with everything else."

"Are you saying my arse is plump, El?" Fred said then spin around to playfully stick out his bum. Lee and George gave a chuckle as I pushed his shoulder away from me.

"Very hilarious, Fred," I said sarcastically. "You and Lee go let all the eighth years know they'll be cooking for the castle. I know we have Prefects but I want Angelina in charge for our House."

"And why not us?" Lee and Fred said in sync.

"Because you two can't take anything serious," I said shortly.

Fred and Lee threw me a "yeah right" look before making their way to the exit of the kitchen. Then when Fred murmured something along the lines of "and she called me stupid", I struggled for my wand which the two boys immediately noticed and hurried out.

I placed my wand back in my robes as George began to look around the large kitchen.

"For lunch I want pumpkin juice, sandwiches, kippers, porridge, and toast with marmalade," George said loudly, looking inside the refrigerator.

"Why do you get to choose what we eat today?" I said, arching my eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, I should've assume you were in charge," he said, shutting the refrigerator firmly. "Even though I'm head boy and all."

I watched him as he carefully strolled around the kitchen and toyed with every he can feel. He stroke his fingers along the metal tables and fruits that sat inside the wooden bowls.

"No, no. You're right," I said smoothly, narrowing my eyes at him and giving a small grin. "Go ahead. Take charge, Weasley. It would be entertaining to watch anyway."

"As you sh—" he cocked his head at me. "You think I can't handle being Head Boy?"

"No," I said flatly. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a smirk. "But again, it be entertaining to watch. So please, take over, Weasley."

"Very well," he said, shrugging slightly. "I like being in charge anyways."

The wizard and witches, surprisingly, prepared food for the castle very easily and well. It was magic of course so it shouldn't been hard. I skipped lunch because the feeling I had in my stomach vanished my appetite. Instead I took the opportunity to strolled around the castle to double check if we missed anything. 

As previous before, everything had seem to vanish into thin air. It baffled me because it was really strange for this to happen. And I didn't want to risk leaving the lid given that I didn't know what its effects were. And I knew enough about wards to know they can be deadly.

After dinner I waited in the common room to hear any news about Dumbledore and any of the staffs return but the time drag and I got impatient. Soon after students left up to their dormitories and went to bed. Fred, Lee, George, and I sat down on the couch, in front of the fire place, leaving us to be the only ones left.

It was comfortable silence as I sat on the far left of the couch, Lee laying his head on my lap, Fred on the far right, Lee's feet on his lap. George was making origami silently on the floor.

"Stop pinching my bloody feet, Fred," Lee said, breaking the silence. "I don't know where your fingers been."

"Probably inside Angelina," George said, sounding smug as he folded a swan.

Lee and Fred laughed and I almost did as well until I remembered it was George who made the joke.

"Nah," Fred said, sighing. "I mean she's hot and stuff but she's a missionary girl, you know."

"I know precisely what you mean," I said shortly. "Mason, he's just—I don't know."

"So I was wrong," Fred said, grinning slightly. "He's not great in bed after all? So what is it making you cheer for Ravenclaw instead of your own House then if it isn't the sex?"

"I definitely do not cheer for Ravenclaw," I said, slightly shaking my head. I slid my fingers through Lee's dreadlocks, massaging his scalp, as I continued. "But he's strictly missionary and basic—blowies. He doesn't like—er—tongue, spit, or gagging—"

"You sure he isn't into blokes, then?" Fred said abruptly. Lee immediately howl in laughter and in result, I smacked his forehead.

"That's not it," I said, watching as Lee's chuckles die down. "He hates when I get aggressive. Gets me shit for it."

"Eh, he probably get use to it," Fred shrugged. "But I don't know a single bloke who doesn't like it. Have he ever gave you a orgasm?"

My face stung, hinting that I was now blushing, and I said, "no." And in that moment, I realized George's hand jerked for a second but he continued to fold his next swan.

"Oh what a fucking wanker!" Lee said. "I say you break up with him. He's probably small isn't he?"

"Lee!" I said, giving him a sheepish grin. 

"He is, isn't he?" Fred said confidently.

"Maybe this small," I said, and made a pinching shape with my fingers, the length about a inch or so.

"Oh, Ella!" Fred said, who now laughing hysterically with Lee. "You can't have a small cock bloke bothering you! Find someone better!"

"The sex might be bad but he isn't," I said softly. 

Lee and Fred exchanged suspicion expressions but did not say a word until Fred blurted out moments after, "that's a lie."

"Whatever you want to think, Fred," I said, not bothering to continue the conversation.

"Anyways," Fred said, moving his right arm to grip the top of the sofa. "What about you, Georgie? You and Katie?"

George gave a sheepish laugh and lightly shook his head. Keeping his eyes on the origami, he said, "she's way too soft."

"What do you mean?" Lee said, lifting his head and putting a arm under it. 

"The way she's aggressive in quidditch you would think she's the same in bed," George continued. "But she's not. She hates when her mascara runs down her face or having her face shove in the pillow, that sort of thing, y'know."

It was really unexpected. I had never thought of George to be that way—if I did, I thought he would be a virgin. In my eyes, he was always the more quieter twin, at least, when I'm around. Or when we aren't arguing.

It had always been that way after third year. George was always his normal self but whenever he was. . . I guess, remember my existence, he would go all quiet and bland. I always glance at him laughing,making jokes, or planning a prank with Fred and Lee but never around me.

"So we're all having problems in our sex life, eh?" Fred said.

"Not me," Lee said. He had lifted his hand up a bit and began stroking the ends of my hair. "Me and my hand are best friends."

"Cheers," I said, laughing and high-fiving Lee. "The best person to pleasure you best is no one but your own right hand, unless you're a lefty. Which is odd. . .who the hell writes with their left?"

"George has ambidexterity," Fred said shortly. "He can write two essays at once and all the type of sort of stuff."

"I told Katie that and it was hilarious," George said and he gave a gleeful laugh. "It was amusing to see her expression. You know how easily wet virgins get."

I shifted in my spot which made Lee give me a odd look. I cleared my throat and pushed his head off my lap.

"Masturbation is my melatonin," I told Lee, looking down at him, smiling. He gave a short, soft chuckle. "When I'm done a huge wave of melatonin just takes over my body and takes me into a deep slumber."

"Here, here," Lee said. "But why you push me off for?"

"I'm going to bed," I said quickly, too quickly. Fred and Lee cocked their eyebrows at me. "I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully all the staff to figure things out."

"You didn't just tell us masturbation is your melatonin then proceed to tell us you're heading to bed, El," Lee said loudly once I reached the bottom of the stones steps that lead to the corridor that held the head boy and head girl rooms. 

"Huh?" I stopped at the entrance and turned to Fred and Lee leaning over the sofa. "What d'you mean?"

Fred cocked his eyebrow and it just register that I practically told them I was about to masturbate when that wasn't my intention at all. My cheeks redden and my face warmed from the awkwardness.

"I'm not off to masturbate, you idiot," I said, giving a cheesy smile. "I'm off to bed, really."

"Uh huh," Fred taunted.

"Think what you want," I said quietly. "Goodnight."


	3. El’s Gang

It's been a week. It was the next Monday and the staff did not return. We waited and waited but no sign or messages of any kind to give us hope they'll return soon. I was stressed from all the questions that everyone had been asking me for the past weeks that I didn't know the answers to. Though it didn't bother people much because there was no longer classes so mostly people slept in.

But, I thought, Dumbledore couldn't had just abandoned us with a lid trapping us in. To leave us. . .to go insane. Oxygen didn't run out. Food appeared. Water was easily access by our wands. Magic still work. When it rain outside the lid, it still rain inside. 

The scariest thing was George and I planning to confirm the dreading truth I knew everyone had been avoiding. We talked about if the staff were missing for at least a week we would eat everyone know about it. Yes, it was obvious but people wouldn't believe it until it was confirm.

But it was something we didn't expect or thought of that happen on Monday morning. It was Hermione who pounded on my door, a half awake George behind her. She lead us toward the the bridge that lead out of Hogwarts and expected us to know what she was showing us.

"Don't you see?" she said, motioning her hands toward the lid wall. We were inside the bridge, within ten feet away from the rippling lid. I shivered from the grey wind that brush through my bare shoulders and squinted my eyes.

"See what, mate?" George said, rubbing his eyes. He was wearing red plaid pajama with a grey muscle shirt. His hair was roughed up, explaining that he was a active sleeper. "You woke me up to show me what we been seeing for a week?"

"No," she said firmly, almost sounding annoyed. She moved toward the alcove and pointed at a red mark on the wooden stand. "I put this here the day it first appeared. I don't know why but I did."

"And?"

"The wall is over there now," she said, looking up at me in the eyes, narrowing them. "The lid grew."

"What?" George said, moving his pale, slender hand from his right eye. "You're telling us the lid grew?"

"Yes!" she said plainly. "Don't you see? Within a week it grew ten feet outward. I think within time it will continue growing."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest when I felt another breeze brush my almost exposed cleavage. 

"I'm certain," she said. She began to dig through her book bag and pull out a black journal with a quill. She began to frantically write in it and put it away. For the first time this week, George and I exchanged worried looks. It was probably the first time we stared in each other's eyes that wasn't negative toward each other.

"Is that all you know the lid?" George asked what I was thinking. 

"Yeah," she gave a frustrated sigh. And when she noticed our defeated expressions she said, "look I can't throw a object at it and use the results to claim what it would do to a human body. And there's no way we're risking someone's life to find out. We will wait til help comes or something—"

"Help?" I repeated deeply. "Help? So we are in trouble then?"

"I don't know, El!" Hermione ran her fingers through her busy hair. "I'll go to the library and see what kind of ward is this. I don't even know if this is a ward. . .until then just let everyone know what we know and we will update if there's any new information."

"What if people panic?" I said, frowning.

I know we were already planning on telling everyone the horrifying truth, that we are stuck but now that Hermione gave us this information. . . Maybe we're not trapped at all. 

—

Everyone settled down in the four tables, some students in different tables because there were basically no rules. . . I think.

I lifted my wand to my throat, I learned the spell George used from last week, and cleared my throat. Everyone was already facing me, not bothering to whisper and gossip with their friends; desperate to know what is going on.

"We don't know have much to say honestly," my voice echoes through out the great hall once again. "But as far as we know the Dumbledore and the staff haven't return. Neither have any of your pets, house elves, or creatures—I'm sorry."

A few heads from the crowd dropped their gaze down to their laps, visibly upset about the absence of their animals.

"What about the lid?" Someone from the Hufflepuff table shouted.

I looked over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione was nervously watching, biting her bottom lip. She nodded.

"We don't know much about it," I said in a deep breath.

I looked over at George who was staring down to his feet, his thin fingers in his pockets of his jeans. He looked anxious.

"But this morning we found rather interesting information about it," I said loudly. "We still don't know if it's deadly or not but it is growing within time."

The crowd fell into a pit of murmur and I took the opportunity to wipe the sweat that was dripping from my forehead.

"And for now," I said, not bothering to think of the consequences or reactions, "as George and I are head boy and head girl we are in charge. We will be supported with the help of all prefects from all four houses."

To my relief, no one protested or gave a negative reaction. Until a figure from the Ravenclaw table stood up, immediately catching everyone's attention.

It was Mason.

"So you're telling us we have obey you two?"

My stomach lurched but I picked up my chin and said, "it's the only way to keep things under control. We don't want anyone getting hurt or things to get—out of control."

I was confused. Mason and I haven't been exactly speaking all week but we did interact the first day the lid appeared. But it was just another small fight. . .that's why he's acting like this.

"Oh that's ridiculous," Mason said firmly. "You're both Gryffindors. You're going to be bias toward all Houses and take advantage of your power."

"That's not true!" I shouted.

"I'm not answering to you or that weasel kid!" Mason shouted. "I don't have to answer to any of you!"

"Come again?" George voice came suddenly. He had his hands out of his pockets and his wand wasn't pointed at his throat. His voice was fierce and loud.

"Yeah, you heard me," Mason said flatly, climbing over the bench. "We could probably walk through the lid unharmed. You two just want the power."

"Mace, that is not true," I said, my voice threatening to tremble but I did not allow it. "We want everyone safe. We don't want anyone doing things that can get themselves killed."

"You're right!" A girl from the Slytherin table stood up. "They are probably trying to obtain capacity over all of us!"

It wasn't long until other people began to stand up with them. And it wasn't long until the group of two dozen began to March outside the Great Hall, predictably to the wall of the lid.

"They're going to get themselves killed," George said under his breath as everyone began to follow them to see what they were going to do.

We found ourselves back at the bridge, the crowd had to almost squeeze each other or tippy toe to get a view of what was going on. George and I pushed through the crowd as the girl, Mason, and the rest of their group approach the wall.

"Claudia, you go first," Mason told the Slytherin. I didn't know the two knew each other. I never seen her before until now.

"No, Jeremy, you go," Claudia told a raven hair boy.

"Claudia!" I shouted, immediately making her twirl her head at me. "You can't do that. We don't know what it can do to a human body."

"Guess we're about to find out, right, Miss Head Girl?" she said, giving me a sardonic grin.

"We're going to do research and find how does it affect—"

"I don't want your opinion, Adira!" Lydia yelled, her tone sounding offended.

"That's incredibly stupid of you!" I shouted at her.

"Ella, calm down," came Lee's voice.

He arrived with Hermione and Fred behind, looking frantic. He took a grip of my wrist and we both waited to what came next.

I would've pushed further to stop the stupidity but all in the same time I needed to know what the lid did to a human body. And if they were stupid enough to volunteer and not listen, then so be it.

"Jeremy, you go," Lydia encouraged him.

I took a deep exhale and exchanged perturbed looks with Hermione, who was clutching a journal to her chest. 

The raven hair gave her a cheesy smile and nodded. He stepped back before sprinting full speed at the lid and—

"OH!"

SPLASH.

He melted.

No. He actually melted.

As soon as his body came in contact with the lid, his skin burned and sizzled, melting and disappearing into the lid. The skin, meat, blood, bones, everything. . . It melted.

What the fuck.

The air thicken as the wind was flooded with horrifying screams. Lee wrapped his arms around my waist as I bend over and spilled the digest breakfast all over the stone floor of the bridge. 

It was heart breaking. He was dead in a instant. Just gone like that.

"Everyone back to the castle!" I heard a deep voice yell. Soon after followed by the sound of dozens of footsteps scrambling, fading away as they rushed back inside the castle.

My name was being chanted as I continued to gag, having no more food to vomit. My eyes were watering and everything was blurry. I felt sick.

"El, Ella," Fred's and Lee's voice came. 

My stomach felt as though it was being sucked in, violently. It hurts so bad. I wanted it to stop.

—

"El, here."

Hours had passed and we were now in Dumbledore's office. Lee was holding out a goblet of water, cold water, filled with ice. I took it from him and gulp it down, ignoring the stinging pain from my dried tears.

Everyone was shocked from what happened earlier. To the kid. Jeremy Spinner. I learned his name after witnessing some of his Slytherin friends sobbing over him.

I could have stopped him but I chose to be selfish. I could have saved his life. It would have never happen.

"Ella, can you talk?" Lee said softly. His hand brushing my hair behind my ear. "Are you all right?"

I didn't know. It was awful.

I was crying happy—no, relief tears when I learned Alex was no where near the sighting of the accident. It wasn't a accident, something unfortunate, though. I'm glad he didn't see that.

I just wanted to crawl in bed and sleep. To not think about Jeremy's body melting into the lid.

We need to get things under control. Alex would be so scared if things weren't. It wouldn't be great for his panic attacks at all.

I need to put my cowardliness aside for Alex.

For Alex.

And Lee. Fred. And whoever I probably care about as well. But mostly for Alex. 

"I'm fine," I said finally, setting aside the goblet onto the desk next to me which I was sitting on. "I promise. I'm fine. I'm just a bit shaken up, that's all."

"And that's fine," Lee said calmly. "We all are. But now we know what the lid is capable of. Hermione is down in the library with Harry and the others. They're trying to figure out how to get rid of the lid."

"Get them up here," I said, it was quick but very clear.

"What?" Fred said, emerging from shadows, George behind him.

"Get them up here," I repeated. I leapt off the desk and vanished the desk. I motioned Lee to move out of the way and conjured a ten foot long table followed by multiple chairs. 

"What are you doing?" Fred asked, joining my side as I began to vanish unnecessary things in Dumbledore's office. "Why are you vanishing everything?"

"They're not coming back, Fred," I said at once. The words slip off my tongue calmly but I meant it. The air didn't shift but I heard Fred's low sigh. "We need to start—to start planning how are we going to get out. For all we know the lid can start shrinking and kill us all."

"Ella, I don't think that is po—"

I turned around at him, almost too quickly, and said, "do you want to be melted, Fred? Do you want your siblings to melted? George, Ron, Ginny? Because I don't want the same thing that happen to Jeremy to happen to Alex."

"That's not going to happen, Ella," Fred said deeply.

"How do you know that?"

He stared into my eyes and pressed his thin lips together. He didn't bothered to open his mouth to back up his words.

"Get everyone up here," I said again. "Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, all the damn prefects. If you know anyone who can learn easily or it's willing to read their ass off, bring them up here."

"Are you sure, Ella?" Lee said. "To go to that route?"

"To accept the truth, Lee?" I said shortly. "If we don't do this—even if it's not heading that route. . . I'd rather be safe than sorry."

—

"What are your plans?" Hermione asked once we settled around the table. Everyone had fill in the chairs whereas I was standing up, calmly pacing around my chair.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Draco, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Cho, Angelina, Katie, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Adrian, Colin, Dennis, Cormac, Alicia, Hannah, Ernie, Pansy, and Nigel were the only fearless ones to consider coming up for the meeting. 

"As some of you have witness what happen earlier," I cleared my throat softly and flutter my eyes for a moment. "People were willing to go out of control and we don't know if that will happen again. You probably heard or seen what the lid does—melts your body until you're nothing. . . I don't want that to happen to anyone."

The soft expressions on everyone made it clear they agreed with me. Which was a great thing.

"People would think it will be great to sneak out and have fun because there's no longer Professors and stuff," I said loudly, sliding my hands into Lee's quidditch hoodie, I stole from him from last year. "Which is very dangerous. I know. . .hearing that from me is ironic. But what happened to Jeremy. . . We don't want that for anyone else."

I was telling the truth. I don't want people to die.

"So for that I'll be assigning you positions to have in this castle. Hermione is in charge of research.. . . Anything about the lid and how to get rid of it. If you are willing to spend hours and hours reading through the books in the library then raise your hands."

I waited for a moment but then Alicia raised her hand. Then Lavender. Ernie. Katie. Dennis. Nigel.

"That's it? That's fine," I said, feeling some tension slipping off my shoulders. "Then we need sentinels not only for being on patrol at night around the corridors but to get in action if any physical, violent, activities occur. This can possibly be dangerous so I want you all to think for a moment before raising your hands and taking this position—"

Angelina immediately raised her hand.

"Angelina, think for a moment."

"I don't need to," she said flatly, holding her hand high up in the air. "I know what I'm getting myself into."

"If there's a fight, are you willing to break it up? No matter who's fighting."

"Yes."

"If there's a student who daggers another a student, are willing to get in between?"

"Yes."

"If there is students wandering around the dark corridors late in night are you going to put a stop on it and give them detention?"

"Yes."

I sighed and said, "all right."

Draco, Cho, Harry, Ron, Fred, Lee, Padma, Blaise, Adrian, and Hannah raised their hands.

"Last bit definitely not least," I continued. "Healers. We need people in the hospital wings incase someone does get hurt. Or sick. We need people to be there if any one is injure. You're require two weeks, minimum, on studying the basic of healing."

"I can do that," a soft voice said.

Luna was smiling, hands interlock below her waist, and swaying.

"You know the basic healing?"

"And much more," she said, smiling harder. "And Neville knows about plants. He knows most of the medicine they have buried in them."

"Do you, Neville?"

"Yeah," he said, shrugging, his cheeks red from all the attention. "Just a bit."

"All right, then," I said, finally deciding to take a seat on the end of the table. "Luna and Neville. . . Both of you in charge of training and watching over the healers. So who wants to join the healers?"

Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Cormac, and Colin raised their hands.

"That settles it then," I said after a moment of silence. "Everyone knows their job. We will keep the castle under control."

"What about you and George?" Draco asked suddenly. "What are your jobs?"

"George and I are Head boy and girl," I said, sliding my tongue on the side of my cheek. "We help the healers and researchers but we also mainly be on patrol at night. We tell the eight years when to start meals and all that sorts of stuff."

"So you're both the new Dumbledore," Draco said.

Everyone in the room turned their head back at me. I didn't flinch or hinted that I was intimidated by Draco or anyone else. Because I wasn't.

"No," I said flatly. "We were given the responsibility to the whole castle and students before the teachers left, as I explained before. We will continue to our duties and the additional."

—

"Hey, Ella," Lee called for me while everyone filed out the office at the end of the meeting.

"Yeah?" I said, peering over his shoulder to call for Nigel, asking him to stay behind. "Nigel, I would like a word with you. Wait for me outside the door?"

Nigel hesitated but nodded. He turned his heel and followed Ginny out of the Dumbledore's office. Once the door shut, I turned to Lee who was patiently waiting for me.

"What's up, Lee?"

"I forgot," he said, scratching the back of his neck. He looked nervous, his left hand deep inside his jeans pocket once again. "Oh! I was wondering if I can crash your sofa tonight. George has been staying in the dormitory again."

"For what?" I said, throwing him a perplexed expression. "Why can't he stay in his room? He has his head boy room."

"No idea."

"Well," I said, slipping up my sleeves above my elbows. "Yeah sure. You know you're always welcome. I don't mind the company. I appreciate it, honestly."

"Really?" Lee said, smiling.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging. "I'll see you there in a bit? I need to talk to Nigel."

Lee pressed his lips together and looked down to his feet. For a second, I thought he wanted to say something but he turned around and left the office.

I conjured more candles around the office while Nigel made his way back inside the office. He looked nervous—apparently thinking I'm going to scold him or something.

"You wanted to see me?" he said, once I faced him again after I was satisfied with the lighting in the bright room.

"Yeah," I said, seating back on the seat I was sitting earlier. "Just a quick word. You're not in trouble or anything."

I witnessed the tense float from his shoulders and drop. He sighed and went to sit on the seat he was sitting previously and placed his hands on his laps.

"Nigel, I noticed," I began, biting my bottom lip as I thought for the right words to say. "I had notice during the meetings that you're the youngest member in our. . .cooperation."

Nigel's lips were parted, waiting for me to continue.

"And I don't know, maybe I'm paranoid or something. But remember what I told Angelina and the others before? That it can be dangerous working in these—"

"But I'm a researcher!" he said abruptly. "Sorry. . . I'm not a researcher yet but that's my position!"

"I know, I know," I said, shaking my head slightly. "How old are you, fourteen? No, fifteen? Oh well you're young. And I'm responsible for you—"

"I'm not going to get hurt!"

"I'm not saying you are, Nigel," I said shortly. "I'm not asking you to step down or anything. . . But I am asking you if this is what you really want to do? Are you sure you're willing to give up this—the freedom to do whatever you want. . . I mean not really, we still have rules. . . What I am trying to say is, are you sure you want to be working tireless hours researching?"

"I want to help," he said firmly. "Anything. I want to be a guard but I don't you'll let me. . ."

"I won't," I said truthfully. "And I think being a healer can be. . . trau— not a great experience for you."

"Yeah," he said, giving a half frown. "I think I'll throw up if I have to treat someone who has chicken pox."

I let out a short laugh and straighten up.

"That's all I wanted to talk about," I shrugged. "And if you ever need anything then you can come to me. You can go to George as well but I'm the better one. Keep that in mind."

—  
I took my sweet time walking back to Gryffindor tower, giving Lee some time to fall asleep before I arrived back in my room. 

The corridors were empty and quiet, surprisingly. It was good that people weren't breaching the rules that were set upon before this whole shit happen. I don't think I would've been able to handle any of it. But thank Merlin we have our squad.

The common room was also deserted. Books were left open and the fire placing was cackling. It was odd not seeing the Fat Lady anymore and having to pull open the portrait. I slothfully walked up the stairs, hankering for my soft king sized bed. But I was surprised to find Lee, wide awake, hunching on my sofa.

"Not tired?" I asked, shutting the door behind me. "Me neither. I just want to lay down."

I collapsed, back side, onto my bed which wrapped its coziness around my body. I stared up to the ceiling, waiting for Lee to say something but when he didn't, I sat up and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just. . .thinking about today."

I pushed myself up to sit on the edge of my bed where our knees were almost touching. I frowned and watched him as he continue to look down the carpeted floor.

"With what happen to Jeremy," he said gradually, "do you actually reckon things will get worst from now on?"

I inhale deeply and tried to get a better view of his expression to read, but it was blank. His arms were planted on the edge of his knees and his fingertips were pressed together.

I look thoughtfully at him. "I'm not going to lie to you, Lee. So yes, I think so."

He gave a low, trembling breath but when I moved to comfort him, he backed up. It was plain that he didn't need me to comfort him.

"But we be out of here or have the lid destroyed before the worst could happen," I reassured calmly.

"Okay," he said, seemingly trying to seem serene. "And what about Mason?"

He finally lifted up his head, his eyebrow raised. He separated his fingertips, crossed his arms over his chest, and slouch his back on the couch.

I swallowed thickly. "What do you mean?"

"After today," he said, looking behind me, not being able to look at me in the eye. "He was the reason that kid. . . Jeremy. . . is dead. I know we didn't know the kid but if Mason hadn't been a malcontent person—"

"You're blaming it on, Mason?" I huffed. "I know he can be stupid sometimes but it was not his fault. Jeremy did it on his own will—"

"Yeah, but Mason provoke it. So did that Claudia girl. Everything was going well with the announcement until Mason stood up."

"Mason didn't know that would have happen Lee—"

"You can't be serious, Ellanise," Lee croaked, which made my words drop immediately. "He accused you and George of depravity! Tried to get everyone against us and lead a group to near death! And Jeremy is dead because of him!"

It wasn't until Lee said it out loud and clear that I realized that it was Mason's fault. I hadn't thought of it before and even blamed myself. But it was Mason who was blame for Jeremy's death. 

"You're right," I mumbled, my hand was now fiddling and softly pinching my bottom lip. "I'm sorry. You are right."

"I don't want to start a argument with you, Ella," Lee sighed. "It's just. . . you don't see it."

"See what?"

I looked up at him and finally met his eyes for the first during this whole conversation.

"That Mason does not merit you."

"What are you saying. . .that Mason doesn't deserve me?"

Lee gave a low sigh and looked up the ceiling. I watched as his head dropped again and met my eyes once more, this time looking more confident.

"I do think you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy."

"Lee.. . ."

"You can argue all you want, El, but it's the truth. And I'm your best friend so I have to tell you that. And just so you know, with what happen today. . . I'd do anything for you."

I narrowed my eyes as I gave him a gentle expression. The corner of his mouth jerked and he uttered, "anything."

I didn't notice until now but I was in the same position he was when I first walked into the room. Slouching over with my elbows on my knees. I gave a confident sigh and closed my eyes.

"Same."


	4. Hannah’s Hallucination

"Ella! Ellanise!"

A pillow was repeatedly being slam against my face whilst I was in a complicated sleep. I groaned and shifted my head the other way and attempted to hide under my pillow but it was only when I realized it was my own pillow I was being attacked with.

"Lee, leave me alone!"

"I'm not Lee."

I shot my head up to find Angelina standing on the side of my bed. She threw my pillow back on my body and crossed her arms, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing eyes as I felt a yawn surfacing.

"Lee, seriously?" Angelina said teasingly. "I would've thought it would be one of the twins but not Lee."

"I am not sleeping with Lee," I said through my yawn. I settled into a sitting position and shoved my sheets off my body. "If that what is you're accusing."

"Then why did you assume I was Jordan?"

"I let him crash here last night," I said. I passed her and went over to my closet to change out of my tank top and cotton shorts. "Reckon he left for breakfast, right? I wanted to sleep in today because I didn't really get good sleep."

"Why's that?"

I pulled out a yellow mustard crew neck and some old jeans. I turned to Angelina who made herself comfortable on my bed where she fixed my sheets. I let out a small sigh and said, "I don't know. But it's okay, happens, right?"

"I guess so," she said heavily.

"So what made you come visit me in my beauty sleep, Johnson?" I said, giving her a side grin as I went over to my desk. I picked up my perfume that Lee had gave me for my fifteen birthday. It smelt like vanilla and was bewitch to a never ending fragrance. "Couldn't wait til later, missed me?"

"Ha-ha," Angelina said flatly, playfully rolling her eyes. "Very funny, El. I actually came here to see when we're starting our little gang."

"It started yesterday," I said shortly. I began to change out of my clothes and into the new ones. I had played with Angelina and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team to fill in for George after him, Freddie, and Harry got banned last year, and we had to change, not only in front of the boys, but in front of each other. "I'm giving out schedules for the guard today. Mind telling everyone for me? I'm going to take a quick shower."

"I would love to," Angelina said coolly. "But we have to find out who'd talked."

I looked up at her and clenched my jaw. "What?"

"The whole school knows about our little meeting yesterday," Angelina shrugged. "Everyone was talking about it at breakfast."

"Oh," I said quietly. I slipped on my black and white shoes and went to my desk to grab my comb. As I began to detangle my hair, I looked back to Angelina, "doesn't matter. It wasn't supposed to be a secret. I was going to announce it with George anyways."

"For real?"

"Yeah," I gave a short shrug. "I'm doing this for everyone's safety. Not to gain control like Mason and Claudia incriminated."

"You're not nervous about the lid, are you?" Angelina asked softly. 

"I mean, we all are," I said, looking away so she won't see my worried expression. "But Hemrione said it's growing so that's good."

"I guess that's a good sign," she said. I heard the bed squeak and looked at her now standing by my desk. She fiddle with my quill and stroke her around my ink bottle. "And what about you and Mason? Still going to be with that selfish git?"

I slouched my shoulders and shot her a "really?" look. "You sound like Lee."

"He's a prat," she said firmly. "You're Ellanise Cecilia Adira for fuck's sake. You're pretty, brave, and talented. You deserve better than that."

"If you want to kiss me just say so," I teased her.

She spat out a heartily laughed and lightly pushed my shoulders. "I'm being serious, Ella. I'll kick his ass."

"I don't think I need anyone else to kick any asses for me, Angelina."

"But you know I will."

"I know," I sighed. "Going to come down to breakfast with me, Kaitlyn?"

Angelina shot her head and scowl. "Do not use my middle name, Cecilia."

I gave a short laugh and looked up at her. "It's hilarious. . .Remind me what it means?"

Angelina planted her hands on her hips and tilt her head at me, looking irritated. I gave another short laugh and nod her on.

"Pure," she said finally. "It's Greek."

"You're name after something that's complete opposite from you," I said, laughing as I head over to the door. Angelina rolled her eyes and followed me out the door. "I'm kidding, Ang."

—

It was difficult to sit in the Great Hall with everyone staring at the Gryffindor table and whispering about yesterday's incident. Many people's faces were painted with defeated expressions. Who can blame them? Someone was killed by the lid that is surrounding the castle.

I decided to skip on breakfast after witnessing Ron's trouble. He didn't even bother to stack his plate which was rare and it felt odd. Hermione had a book open but was just staring and not reading. I hated it but I had to snap her out of it and ask her to continue on. 

No one was sitting in their regular, everyday House tables. They took the advantage of no staff to sit with their siblings or friends from the opposite house. Though, Alex didn't even bother to look at me.

The feeling my stomach was empty but so damn uncomfortable. I hated how the energy in the castle was roaming freely and it was making me sick. I called everyone back to Dumbledore's office for another meeting.

I was the first one there because I didn't bother to wait for anyone. I took the extra minutes to conjure a jug and goblets of water in the middle of the table. I slip off my crew neck which left me in a white tank top. It was getting uncomfortably hot in the office and quickly perform a cooling charm.

Nigel was the first one in after a moment. He looked more excited than the first time we had a meeting.

"Hey kid," I said, pulling my chair and sitting in it after. "Where's everyone else?"

"I don't really know," he said quietly, taking a seat in his previous seat. "But when I heard we were having another meeting, I got too excited and rushed up here. I left my friends in a middle of a chess match."

"A chess match?" I repeated mockingly. "They're never going to forgive you for that."

"Eh, it's alright," he said, shrugging. "I'll rather be here with you all."

I let out a side smile and said, "that's great to hear."

"Anyways, Ella, I was thinking about our conversation yesterday," he said. I sat up straight on my seat and looked thoughtfully at him. "And I know you said I can't be a guard but I want to. I think I can do great and—"

"No, Nigel," I said flatly. "You're the youngest and it's far too dangerous."

"I know I'm young but I'm five seven feet!" he said shortly. "I'm kind of scrawny but I can work out with George and Fred! They always run laps around the castle on the weekends!"

"Well, they can't now, can they?"

"No but. . . If I get more muscle can I be a guard?"

"I'll tell you this," I said, leaning on top of the table. "Once you turn sixteen, I let you be a guard."

I was completely lying to his face. I knew we were all going to be out of here before he was to turn the age. Instead of arguing with him, it was easier to promise something that wasn't going to come.

"That's great!" he said excitedly. "I turn sixteen in March!"

Five months. Great. We will be out by then.

I smiled at him and turned my head as everyone began filing inside the office. Everyone was attending the second meeting which was a great relief.

"I want to discuss our schedule," I said after everyone settle into their seats. "Especially for the guards."

"What do you mean?" Lavender asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I mean, you don't expect us to do our jobs twenty-four seven?" I said, biting my bottom lip softly. "We ought to have breaks, Lavender. Switch positions and all that sort of stuff."

Lavender shut her mouth that was parted in confusion. Everyone looked at each other and nodded, looking back at me after.

"All right," I began. "First we start with the Healers. As I said before Luna and Neville you're both in charge in training. This will be easy. I want everyone to get at least five hours of training a day. You can have breaks every weekend."

"That's it?" Neville said.

"I think it's fair," Seamus said.

Parvati, Dean, Cormac, and Colin murmured in agreement. Luna simply looked around with a thin smile.

"Five hours a day is more than average," I said, "I understand that. But nothing is average during these circumstances. That's twenty five hours a week and that will be fifty hours by the time the two weeks of training are up."

I prop my elbows on the tables and picked my face up with my hands. I looked around at everyone who was waiting for me to speak more.

"All potions should be in Snape's storage and Madam Pomfrey's office. Luna and Neville I want you to make a inventory of all potions and how many are there."

"All right," Neville said.

"Okay," Luna said.

I opened my mouth to speak but at the same moment, George, who sitting across the table, cleared his throat loudly.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't I give out orders as well?" he said, shrugging and giving me a bland expression. "Last time I remember I am Head Boy."

I narrowed my eyes and tilt my head towards him. "Go on, Weasley. No one is stopping you."

"All righty, then," he said, leaning back onto his chair. Although I couldn't see it, I knew he had spread out his legs under the table. "Researchers I feel you shouldn't have a schedule."

"What?" I blurted. Everyone around the table were confused as well.

"I mean," George said flatly, "they can take books out of the library. I think they should research on their free time and I know you said we can't lack no time during these circumstances but come on. . . When you're being forced to read, you're not really feeding your brain the information, are you?"

I swallowed thickly and looked at Hermione. And by her waver gaze, I knew she had agreed with George. I'm completely stunned. . . 

"Hermione you can't be serious," I said firmly. "Since when you no longer fond reading? Especially when your reading can save all of us?"

"I haven't slept last night because I was busy reading," she said shortly. "It's tiring and bizarre."

"I'm not asking you to sacrifice sleep for researching, Hermione," I said flatly. "That's the point of schedules right? I gave the healers five hours a day which is nothing compared to the people in the Ministry. Fred, didn't your father had days where he wouldn't return home?"

"Yeah," Fred said. "But mate, I don't think we can compare a sixteen year old to a—I don't know how old is my dad but you can't compare them."

"Fine," I said, giving a short laugh. "Go on, George. You plan the schedules."

"Better for everyone, right?" George said, pushing himself off his seat and leaning onto the table. "We keep the healers the same and what I said about researchers. Now I had been thinking for the guards which is easily manageable. . . you know because we no longer have lessons. . ."

I was kind of disappointed that no one protested for me against George but he was also right. George was head boy and I didn't want to seem like what Mason and Claudia tried to paint me out to be. 

"As we know there is eleven guards," George said, counting with his fingers. "Not including me and Ellanise but we are to act as one if anything goes wrong. The both of us will take patrol positions too."

I looked up at him but continued to let him speak. He licked his lips and continued.

"So Padma, Blaise, Ron, and Harry. . . I want you to be on patrol between breakfast and lunch."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Then Draco, Cho, and Adrian, I want you three to be on patrol between after lunch and dinner."

"What about after?"

"I'm getting there," George said shortly. "Fred, Lee, Angelina, Hannah, Ellanise, and I will take midnight patrol."

"You're only choosing your friends," Draco said.

"I'm not being bias," George said. "We're the oldest in the whole group so it's better. Once lights out we will patrol the corridors for a couple hours."

Dinner time came quickly that evening. The whole day and before I had not thought about any type of food but once I had stepped into the hall, the scent of savoring chicken danced around my nose.

I made my way down the end of the Gryffindor table where Angelina was seated across from the twins and Lee. They greeted me once I approached and I took a seat next to Angelina. She passed me a plate and I served the chicken I craved when I first entered.

It was odd seeing the four of them talking as though it was a normal day and we hadn't to worry about anything. It seemed like I was the only one that cared about the lid and what happened to Jeremy.

I understood that they indeed did care and were worried but everyone was so great at hiding it and pushing it away like nothing happened.

It was eccentric that no one asked or wondered why the lid was here in the first place. At least asked orally. It wasn't a coincidence that the staff had left on the exact weekend it appeared. Was it even placed here intentionally or was it a misfortune that it happen? 

Besides, this was the wizarding world. Odd and unexplainable shit happens all the time and maybe it was one of those things. Minerva and Albus will figure this out soon and get us out of here. It would be great if we had a explanation though.

Did they even know this was going to happen or again—was it a misfortune? Coincidence? I wish McGonall could've explain to me if this was going to happen if she knew. Maybe this is happening for a reason? 

It was exhausting and stressful to have these thoughts. Maybe we weren't in the wizarding world anymore and maybe the thunder wasn't thunder and travelled us into another dimension?

Stupid.

"El."

I looked up from my plate that I was toying with the skinned chicken with my fork. It seemed as though Angelina was calling out for me whilst I was in my thoughts because everyone was looking at me.

"What?"

"You're all right?" Angelina asked, looking down at my plate and back to me.

"Yeah, why?" I said quickly.

"You're supposed to eat your food, not play with it," Fred said.

"I think I know that," I said, fixing my posture and straightening my shoulders. 

"Well, Ang here was asking you if we can come by your room to play some wizard chess," Fred said, giving me a smug smirk.

"Why can't you go to George's room?" I said.

Though he was looking down at his plate, George rolled his eyes from my suggestion.

"When did you become all bitter, El?" Angelina said boldly. "You were always willing to beat us all in a match of wizard chess but now? You seem distance and been acting dull. You can't have fun?"

"Fun?" I repeated vexedly. "I think during these times there is not time for fun."

"Okay, I know that we're potentially in danger,"Angelina said serenely, "but that doesn't mean you have to fall into a pit of bitterness, Ella. You're allowed to have fun because we will still get things done."

I gave a low sigh because she was right. 

"Fine," I said quietly. "After patrol swing by my room."

"I'll bring butter beer," Lee said. "I'm glad we don't have to sneak in anymore and can just get some."

"Ella," a voice came from along the table. I looked up to Neville holding a parchment and waving it at me. Lee grabbed it from him and handed it to me. "It's the inventory for the potions."

"Oh, thank you," I said, unfolding the parchment. I began to scanned the items that, clearly in Neville's perfect handwriting, were listed.

Ageing Potion. Seven. No good use.

Alihotsy Draught. Four. Also no good use.

Amortentia, Babbling Beverage, Blemish Blitzer. . .completely useless potions.

Blood-Replenishing Potion. Eleven. That can be useful.

Burn-Healing Paste. Ten. I doubt anyone will get burn inside the castle but it could also be useful incase.

Calming Draught. Twenty-Four.

I scanned my eyes down to read the effects of the potion. Can be use to calm down the drinker from shock or trauma. 

Maybe I should go around and ask people if they need it.

Draught of Living Dead. Fifty-Nine. I don't think anyone likes it very much.

Dreamless Sleep Potion. Seventeen. Yikes.

As I continued to read the inventory, the sound of gasps and "ooo's" coming from the far end of the hall immediately caught my attention. At the Slytherin table, there was a group surrounding, what I assumed to be, a brawl.

"You're joking," I uttered as I climbed over my bench and rushed over to the praising crowd. It was clear that two boys were fighting but I didn't get a view of any of their faces due to the fact they were rolling on the floor and punching each other.

"GET HIM ALEX!"

Fuck.

I obstruct a path to the my brother and the random kid. Alex was on top and trying to gain control. I felt a hand push my shoulder and I looked up at Fred who pushed passed me and grabbed Alex like a squealing toddler.

"LET ME GO!" Alex yelled, trying to fight against Fred strength but it was useless. "I WANT TO BEAT HIM UP!"

I looked to the boy who was still laying on the ground with a bloody nose. It was one of his friends. I knew it because I recognized him from when Alex asked me about the Gryffindor party. 

Angelina had managed to pushed through the crowd and helped the kid off the floor as well as yelling at everyone to go back to their Houses. I took the opportunity to go check up on Alex.

Fred and Lee were struggling with Alex outside the entrance hall and George watched from aside. I expected them to be scolding but instead they were fortifying him.

"You totally beat his ass," I heard Fred said when I approached. "I think he was bleeding from his nose, I dunno I couldn't really tell, I had to pull you out of there before your crazy sister—oh, hey, Ellie. . ."

"Don't encourage him," I said firmly. I grabbed Alex by the wrist and pulled him face to face. "What is wrong with you?"

"He had him coming," Alex said boldly. "That stupid bloody cretin!"

"Why did you do that?" I said, noticing Alex was avoiding eye contact. I didn't think too much of it because I was yelling at him. "Aren't you two friends?"

"I'm not friends with that foul git!" Alex said shortly.

"Alex!" I said loudly. "Tell me what happen!"

Alex stopped trying to fight against my gripped and looked over my shoulder into the Great Hall. Angelina had managed to get everyone back to their tables but it didn't stop everyone from gossiping. Alex clenched his jaw and forced himself to look at me in the eye.

"He was talking about you!" Alex blurted. When he noticed my wide eyes, he added, "and Fred, Lee, George, and everyone else in your group of yours."

"It doesn't matter!" I said stoutly. I released my hand from his wrist and stood up straight. "You can't go punching people because they talk rubbish. . ."

"Everyone had been talking about your group the whole day, Ella," Alex said, clearly angry. "And Brian was talking so much, I couldn't help it!"

I exhaled deeply and looked up at George, Fred, and Lee who were listening. I chew my bottom lip as I thought about what to say. I was covertly proud and impressed by Alex actions but I couldn't encourage it neither.

"I won't get you in trouble," I said after a moment. "But you can't do that anymore."

"But if he—"

"No buts Alex," I said abruptly. "Go down to your room and no more fist fighting."

"What about everyone else?"

"I'm sending everyone back to their Houses," I said. "I'm going to have Draco to keep watch on you so don't even try to do anything stupid. And I'm on midnight patrol so I'll be awake if he comes looking for if anything happens."

Alex scowled at me but he didn't say another word. He turned his heel and made way down the dungeons.

We had finally sent everyone back to their common rooms and officially started our first midnight shift. I was in charge of the corridor that held empty classrooms and lead to the astronomy tower; it was important after Hannah reported two students having fun in there the day before.

The first hour was boring and I spent most of it looking out the embrasures and stare up at the stars. I was somewhat glad that the lid didn't block out the sky because it was pretty. It gave me a lot of hope that things were. . .normal. . .out of here.

I wonder what Dumbledore or the Ministry were doing to get us out here. I mean. . . I hope they are trying to. I didn't want to think about it but what if they had intended to put us in here in the first place. What if they were the reason behind it? Maybe the whole meeting at the Ministry was a excuse to leave us alone.

Nah.

McGonall abandoning us? Never.

It was quiet in all candle lit corridors in the castle without the snoring portraits, Peeves, or Filch walking around with Ms. Norris. I took it for granted because I realized now it was a comfortable and warming feeling. 

The thought of having Dumbledore and all the staff to look after all of us was peaceful but now, in an instant, all that responsibility was set upon my shoulders and my friends. I don't regret accepting the responsibility though, but I think I would rather get drunk and sleep away in my room. But if there was no one to properly take care of everyone then what?

I can't have a a person who was tyrannical having that kind of power. To be in control and get everyone killed or starved.

My thoughts were disrupted by distance footsteps that were coming from the end of the corridor. I immediately pulled out my wand and casted a Lumos spell. 

I was heavily disappointed when the owner of the footsteps came to view and continue to approach me.

"Mason, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come to talk to you," he said. I hated the way he was talking casual and not a hint of sorrow or anything. "I have been wanting to talk to you."

"I can't say the same," I said quietly.

"You don't miss me?" he said, his tone soft. "I've been thinking about you all day, Ellanise. I want to talk."

"Go ahead and talk," I said. "It's not like I can't go anywhere."

"You're disgusted with me, aren't you?" he said softly. He raised his knuckles to brush my cheek but I tilt my head away. "All I wanted us to be out here and not trapped. I want to be out of here with you, Ellanise. I don't want to be trap here with people who don't want us together and try to brain wash you against me."

"No one is brain washing me, Mason," I said shortly. "You tried to make me seem like I was craving power when you know I would never. I don't know what to say, honestly. . ."

"Ellanise I was scared. . ." he said. He was now moving closer and the wall behind me was not going to help. "Everyone was scared. You can't blame me, can you? Aren't you scared?"

I looked down at the stone floor and nodded. No I wasn't disgusted with him. Yes he did start the small riot but he didn't make Jeremy melt. . . Claudia did. Mason didn't know what could've happen to him. He was scared. So was I.

"I won't never do anything like that again, okay?" he whispered. "Please forgive me. . .I missed you so much. . .do you forgive me, Ellanise?"

I took my eyes off the floor and looked up at him in the eyes. He looked sorry.

"Yeah."

"You're so perfect, have I told you that, Ellanise?" he said, smiling. The way he used my name in every sentence beguiled me."I knew you'd forgive me. I promise I'll stay with you as long as you stay with me, okay?"

He brushed his hand to my cheek but we lost contact when we were interrupted by another pair of footsteps at the end of the corridor. And to our luck—it was George.

"I think you're blind, Ellanise," he said, his wand casted with the Lumos charm pointed at us. "There's a student out of bed and you don't see him."

"I got it, George," I said, feeling my cheeks getting red. "Go back to your corridor."

"I thought I heard someone coming up here," he continued, "I thought you were about to get pranked by some first years and I wanted to get front seats. But this is also entertaining. Are you both finally breaking up?"

Mason rolled his eyes and looked at me. By the way he looked at my lips, I prepared for it. He leaned in and kissed me deeply.

"I think that should answer your question, Weasley," Mason said once he pulled away.

"I don't really care," George said. "But you need to go back to your room and get a good night rest before you have to clean the Great Hall tomorrow."

"What?" Mason and I blurted.

"What for?" Mason asked.

"I mean Mason is a student out of bed, right, Ellanise?" he said, shrugging. "So he's obligated to serve detention like any other student who break any of our rules."

"No, it's fine, we were just—"

"Are you being bias, Ellanise?" George asked abruptly.

"No, but—"

"Then I should see no problem."

I gave the expression of defeat and Mason clenched his jaw. "This is ridiculous. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mason shouldered George as he pushed past him. I let out a short laugh and Nox my wand. We both watched Mason walk out the corridor and once he disappeared, I looked at George.

"You're such a cunt," I said briefly.

And it was true. The fact he came up here because he assumed some students came up here to prank me, not to help, but to watch for entertainment. Then he used my own rules against me and knew I wouldn't go against them. . .even for Mason.

"Who made up these rules, Ellanise?" he said and Nox his wand. He flipped it once in his fingers before putting it away in his pockets. "Last time I remember, it was you."

"You're such a smart ass," I said shortly. "And not the good kind."

"I heard it all before," George said dully. "I'll get hurt once you come up with something original and new. Until then, a baby face like yours won't bother me."

"You're very funny," I said sarcastically.

"Tell me something I don't know," he said directly. "Although it worries me to hear that from your mouth given that you have no sense of humor."

The twin that follows the other tries to insult me about humor. I definitely have better humor than him. I was definitely a fun person and I were to ask, everyone would say I was a more fun person to be with.

"I do so have a sense of humor, you foul cretin."

"Eh, I don't think so."

"You know what," I said, giving a dull laugh and shaking my head slightly. "You're way too immature."

"Says the hypocrite."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't know how we will get things done if we don't get along." He cocked his eyebrow and looked at me thoughtfully. Oh I wonder what goes on in that brain under his fire hair. Not much, I assume.

"Well I don't know how we will get things done if you're bias when it comes to punishing your excuse of a boyfriend."

"I would get along with you if you weren't an ass," I said truthfully.

George tilt his head and pressed his lips into a thin smile. "Friends then?"

I scoffed directly. "Friends? You can't seriously be that thick, Weasley. After what you pulled. . . You don't even deserve the right to ask that question."

And when he arched his eyebrow, looking confused, I said, "I don't think we will ever be friends."

"Wow, Ellanise," he said flatly, "your response was magnify compare to my offer. Of course I'm not asking you to be all friendly like you are with my brother, Lee, or Angelina, but, I was offering maybe we should learn to able to. . . Dunno. . . Tolerate each other?"

I thought for a moment; though seeing him getting pissed off by my taunting jokes and the fact our arguments were entertaining at times, sometimes it would really get stressful and annoying. And like Fred said, things would better if we got along but like I said, I don't think we would ever be friends. . .let alone get along but maybe if we learned to not fight all the time then maybe things would be easier.

"I'll agree if you make yourself tolerable," I said, keeping eye contact with him.

He swayed in his spot and gave a smug smile. "Only if you make yourself tolerable as well."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "I'll think about, but don't expect us to be friends."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said.

Rapid footsteps were now echoing in the corridor and George and I twirl around to the sounds. It wasn't like George's or Mason's. . .this person was rushing to us.

It was Hannah. And she looked horrified.

"Hannah?" I said concernedly. "What's wrong?"

"You need to come with me, now!" she uttered loudly. She grabbed my hand and began to pull me with her. I looked behind me where George uncrossed his arms and began to follow us. "I saw something!"

"What did you see, Hannah?" I asked shortly.

"It was horrible," she explained. "It was horrible. So ugly. It scared me half to death!"

"What is it, Hannah?" George asked loudly, as we climbed down the moving stairs and down to the first floor. "What did you see?"

"It looked like a spider!" Hannah said, her voice trembling. "It was huge! The fur was replaced with muscle and meat! I dunno— it was horrifying!"

"Where did you see it?"

"Outside the lid!"

Her words made my stomach turn. It was good right? That there was living things out of the lid, right? If there was any type of creatures out of the lid then that means there are more living things. We weren't doomed.

"I was on the fifth floor," Hannah said once we reached the entrance hall. She pushed the doors that lead to the courtyard and climbed down the stone steps. "And I saw it. There was multiple of them. I thought maybe. . . I was going mad but no. . . They were there."

She brought us on the large grassy hill and that's when I noticed the lid grew more. It was almost leaving the whole bridge and giving us access to the fields that we used for magical creatures with Hagrid. . . Hagrid's hut. If it continued to grow then we probably can access his hut and find any clues.

"They were here!" Hannah said. "It looked like they were trying to get in. . ."

"What makes you say that?"

"Besides the fact they were crawling like we were prey inside," Hannah said in a ironic tone, "one of them tried to enter but of course. . . It melted."

I gave her a horrified expression as I felt my heart drop. George seemed to be bothered by this statement but he didn't say a word or shift his eyebrow.

"Well, there's nothing here, Hannah," I said, looking around the outside of the lid. "We should go to sleep. That's what it is. You're tired, Hannah."

"I guess so," she said softly. "But it looked real."

A conclusion came to my mind that the lid was probably fucking with us and making us go crazy but I pushed it away because that possibility made me sick with apprehension.

"Hannah, I want you to visit the hospital wing," George said. "Neville is in there. Ask him to check your temperature."

"You think I'm ill?" Hannah said, sounding offended. "I am not ill! Probably tired but it was really there. . ."

"Hannah, there's nothing here," I said, then turned to George. "Why is Neville in the hospital at this hour?" 

"He wanted read more books about medicine and stuff," George said. "I dunno but that's what he said."

"Okay," I said and thought for a moment. "Hannah do what George says. Ask Neville to give you dreamless sleep potion. I want you to take your shift off for tomorrow."

"Ella, I swear—" Hannah tried to protest.

"Hannah, go get sleep," I said vigorously. Hannah's face soften and she gave in. She murmured a apology and turned her heel and went back inside the castle.

"That was odd," I said after a moment. 

"Yeah," George agreed quietly. "Like you said, she's probably hallucinating from lack of sleep. And I don't want that to happen so I'm going to bed as well. Don't let any hairless spiders get you or—actually let them," he added sarcastically.

"I'm going to stay out here for a bit," I said quietly.

"I'll tell Angelina and the rest that you won't be joining us then," he said flatly.

I nodded and he turned away and left the same way Hannah did. I looked back around the lid where Hannah had claim she had saw the creatures but it was empty. There was no living things or movement out there. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

This place is going to drive me mad.


	5. Confess or Challenge

The week went by swiftly and the days would've blended in together if it weren't for Mason. After hours of spending my midnight shift on the astronomy corridor, I would come back to the right side of my bed occupied by him. It gave me comfort and though my sleep haven't gotten better, it was great to have him back. Our arguments had reduced since I forgave him the night Hannah allege she had seen the creatures out of the lid. 

Thenceforth I told Hannah it was from need of sleep, she had not spoken of it since. Though, I was contemplating to ask her more about it, I hadn't. I told and ask Mason about it and he told me to brush it off and that I was overthinking. 

He was also not contented about the organization I had created and said it was ridiculous. I ignored his assertion and continue it anyway. He said he will never take part of it and I almost told him I didn't care but I held back from commencing a argument.

December was getting nearer and it was unnerving. . . It just feels like I'm waiting and waiting. . . Waiting for something that probably won't come. 

It will.

On Saturday morning I woke up to a empty bed and took the advantage to stretch freely. The midnight shift last night felt longer than usual and my feet were numb that I was coveting sleep. 

I took the opportunity to clean my room, bathroom, and kitchenette and rearrange my whole room. I set my sofa on the left wall, my bed in the middle and my dresser up front of my bed. Wasn't a big change but it was different.

After showering and changing into some casual 'castle' clothes, I found the common room fill with people chatting like they usually did before. . .all this. I pushed the portrait opened and climbed down the seven floors.

I heard the heavy chattering coming from inside the Great Hall once I entered the entrance hall. I noticed a group standing near the wooden doors but didn't think much of it until one of the girls mentioned my name.

"Ellanise."

I turned around and was baffled that Claudia was the owner of the voice. "Yeah?" I said and approached her.

All the girls surrounding her looked around at me and that's when I realized they weren't calling me. . .they were talking about me.

"What's up?" I said after a moment of them staring. "You said my name, didn't you?"

"No, we didn't," one of the girls said, throwing me a dirty look. Blair Fox, one of the most annoying girls in the whole castle, right next to Claudia. It wasn't a huge surprise that they were friends.

"I heard it clearly," I said shortly. "But it's fine. Kind of sad that six girls become cowards when one girl confronts them."

I turned away to step into the Great Hall.

"Funny how a cow like you got something to say," Claudia's pesky voice tingled my ears.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I laughed shortly and approached them again, leaning against the door.

"Claudia, I am right here," I said boldly. "I said it to your face so say it to mine, yeah? As I know, my name was smother in your mouth so speak up."

"You think you're in charge right?" Claudia said, pushing past her friends to get closer to me. "Who said that? I don't remember anyone agreeing to that."

"I'm head girl," I said firmly. "I don't think I need ask anyone about it if I was left in charge."

"That's why you think you're in charge?" Claudia scoffed. "Because McGonall or Dumbledore left you in charge? For all we know they're dead and we're all next because we're in your hands. Those rules don't apply now."

"Don't be an idiot," I said, furrowing my eyebrows. "You should be grateful I don't kick your ass out of this castle and make you sleep outside for the shit you pulled last week."

"The only thing I'm great full for is that I'm not you," she said. "Jeremy was my best friend and you don't have any right to speak upon him and the situation!"

"I don't have any right?" I said, straightening my stance. "You're the one who encouraged him to run through the lid! You're the reason—"

SLAP.

I stumbled back from the impact Claudia committed from slapping me across the face. By the time I had the chance to process it, everyone in the hall was staring in shocked and the guards rushed over.

"No, Ella—!" Angelina began but I lunged toward Claudia and gripped her hair. She yelped but Angelina immediately got between us but my fingers had a grasp around her hair. "Ella, let go!"

I immediately snapped out of it and pulled her hair harder before releasing and pushing her head away as Angelina carried me away. Claudia's friends, looking horrified, quickly went to her aid which made me laugh in Angelina's shoulder. I had a handful of Claudia's hair in my hand, enough to leave her a bald spot.

"I know I would punch her too," Angelina comforted me as I watched Fred and Lee start taunting Claudia from the side. My eyes wander to George who was staring back at me but didn't say a word. Angelina finally put me down once I reached a great distance from Claudia and Mason rushed over. 

Angelina rolled her eyes behind his back and left him to console me.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"She started it," I said, pulling out my wand and pointing it to my right cheek and muttering a spell that will cool down my red, warm cheek. "She's lucky Angelina came in time."

"You can't just pull at people's hair!"

"And she can't just slap me!" I said shortly.

"That's still is not an excuse for acting out," he said sternly. "It's embarrassing for my girlfriend to be immature."

"You expect me to let her slap me around, Mason?" I scoffed. "You got me sorted wrongfully if you think so. If anything I should've done way worst then letting her off so easily."

"You wouldn't have, Ellanise," he said. "You would've thought about it and wouldn't do it after. You would've thought about McGonall and backed out."

"Well guess what, Mason?" I said, rolling my eyes and hydrating my lips. "McGonall isn't here for me to think about her and the consequences, okay? Shit is different now so is my mindset."

"If you're going to act like this then. . . We need to break up, Ellanise."

I furrowed my eyebrow and looked up at him. He had his jaw clenched and was obviously looking around to check if anyone was listening in into our argument. Classical Mason. 

"You can't be serious," I said quietly.

"I'm more than that."

"Fine, Mason," I said shortly. "Break up with me if that's what it is going to cause me. I am not going to let some bitch slap me around."

I pushed his shoulder and went to take a seat where Hermione, Harry, and Ron immediately looked away and pretended they weren't listening into our conversation. I didn't care or bother to ask if they did because I completely pissed of at Mason and only Mason. 

A week. The newest record of us not fighting or "breaking up". It took us a week to get into a argument and I wouldn't be so. . .touched about it if it weren't because of Claudia. Of course I'm not going to let Claudia put hands on me and. . . Mason expected me to not hit back? Embarrassing? What a fucking asshole.

"You're okay, El?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

"I'm fine, Harry," I said shortly.

"Ellanise!"

"Oh fuck," I groaned and stroke my fingers through my hair. 

Angelina was approaching with the three musketeers behind her and I rolled my eyes, away, so she didn't see. I felt Lee's, Fred's, and George's presence on my left side as Angelina stood by my right side.

"Yes?"

"What the hell happen over there?" She asked immediately. "George and I decided to give her detention and that bitch didn't want to but we told her the guard would be more than happy to throw her out the castle."

"And?"

"So she's coming to detention after lunch."

I let out a small chortle.

"But what the fuck happen?" Fred asked.

"Who hit who first?" Lee said.

"She was talking shit with her fucking friends," I brushed my hair behind my hair to get a better view of everyone's reactions when I tell the story. "So I went up to her and asked her to not pull a George. . .you know, be a pussy—"

"Quit it, Georgie," I heard Fred said and I looked up to George reaching out for his wand. Fred pushed his hand away and George gave up.

"Anyway, she. . . I think she tried to blame Jeremy's death on me—"

"On you?" Harry said abruptly. "She's the one that lead him to his own death!"

"That's what I said!" I said shortly. "She slapped me for it and the Angelina came and here we are."

"So no punishment for you since you weren't in the wrong," Angelina said. She relaxed her shoulders and took the empty seat next to me.

"No shit I wasn't in the wrong, Ang," I said. "Anywhere where is that cretin? I don't want to run into her when I go up for a bath."

"You're not scared of her, are you?" Ron joked.

We all looked at him and scowl. "What? I was joking," he said shortly.

"Not that mate," Fred said. "Remember the last fight Ellanise been involved? Fourth year with that seventh year Slytherin?"

"Oh," Ron groaned, shaking his head. "You're evil, Ella. I remember all the blood all over yours and Fred's clothes after he had to pull uou away."

"You should've saw my bloody nose," Lee said.

"What are you talking about, Lee?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Lee said, giggling with Fred and George. "I had to help Fred hold you back. You accidentally backhanded me in the face. You made my nose bleed."

"Oh I don't remember," I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to remember the memory. "Sorry, Lee."

"Eh, dont be sorry," he said. "You learned from the best."

Lee then pounded his chest as though saying "I'm the best" then Fred pushed him slightly, chuckling.

"No way," he said. "She learned that from me."

"I like to think I did it all by myself," I said. I stood up from my seat and climbed over the bench. "Anyway I see you all at dinner."

"I'm coming with you," Angelina said. 

"What for?"

"Just let me come with you," she said boldly. "I'm not a idiot. Just go so we can get it over with."

Of course.

Angelina, surprisingly, did not struggle to stay behind me as I swaggered back to my room. I was tempted to punch the cement walls but I knocked the consideration after remembering the last time I did, I ended up with bloody and bruised knuckles. Angelina caught the door that I attempt to slam when I entered my room. I began punching the pillows and throw them to the wall. They collapsed not long after contact with the cement brick. I kicked the wooden frame of my bed and went over to my desk and picked up my glass vials. Angelina made the freeze midair a moment before hey collapsed on the floor or slam against the wall.

"It's not that satisfying if I don't see or hear them break, Angelina," I said, giving the bed frame one last kick.

"Yeah but you'll thank me later won't you?" she said coolly. "Are you done yet?"

I sighed and collapsed on my bed after feeling all the tiredness take over my body after putting out my energy onto my possessions. I grabbed my pillowed and screamed into it.

"Let it out, El," Angelina soothed.

"Why didn't you let me fight fucking Claudia?" I said firmly. "I swear—I'm so stupid. . . I should've have swung before you even witness—"

"I was talking to Draco on the edge of the table when it happened," she explained. "And you're in charge and we couldn't have people seeing you being irresponsible."

I despise that Angelina always came to the rescue and saved me from trouble but again where would I be without her. She had even a horrible temper than I did but it rarely ever released. But my temper was sensitive but, again, luckily she was always there.

"Okay," I said. "Thanks. . ."

"No problem, El," she said. "You're calm now?"

"Just a bit," I said truthfully.

"If you weren't in public I would've let you fight her," Ang admitted. "You would've made her bleed and cry. . . I should've let you continue, that would've been so entertaining." She slowly shook her head at the thought and we both laughed gleefully.

"You know Mason broke up with because of it?" I said, grinning from the memory of his embarrassment. 

"What for?" Angelina gave a baffled expression. "Don't tell me because you pulled Claudia's hair. . ."

I gave a chortle and nodded. "Exactly that, Ang."

"Bloody hell," Angelina breathed. "I hate him, El. Please don't get back with him. . . I'm so serious, I will literally make out with anyone you want if it means you won't get back with Mice."

"Mice?" I laughed.

"You're right, mice sounds too nice," Angelina said thoughtfully. "Bastard doesn't deserve nice."

"Anyways, what were you saying about making out with anyone I wanted," I grinned.

Angelina opened her mouth to speak but the sound of knocking at my bedroom door made us turn our heads. 

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"It's Hermione," her voice sounded little and sweet, as though she was afraid I was still angry.

"Come in," I said after I share looks with Angelina. "What's up?" I asked once she shut the door behind her.

"Got a moment?" she said.

I stood up and sat next to Angelina. I pushed the pillows aside and patted the empty spot between us for her to sit. "Yeah, what's up?"

Hermione hesitated but she pulled my chair from my desk and sat there instead. I didn't really care, it was typical for Hermione to be awkward.

"I was planning to speak with you at breakfast," Hermione said quietly. She patted her thighs and looked up at us nervously. "But. . .things happened—Erm. . . I've been doing researching as you know. . . "

I watched her closely and she bit her bottom lip. My stomach lurched because she was clearly nervous and it had to be bad news and if it were bad news then I would cry and cry—

"I've been researching the books a lot—"

"Did you get anything from the books?" I asked abruptly, trying not to sound nervous. I just needed her to tell me and get it over with. "A way to destroy it?"

"No, nothing yet," she sighed. She walked over and took a seat on the edge of my bed. She pulled out the journal from her brown satchel and began to read the notes off it. "Remember the last time I brought you out there?"

"It grew ten inches right?" I said. "Is it still growing?"

Her lips quivered into a small smile. All the weight wave off my chest and it felt like the first breath when you've been under water for too long.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Haven't you notice? It's practically near Hagrid's hut. And if we can access Hagrid's hut—"

"We can snoop and try to find information why this is happening," I finished her sentence. Hermione smiled and Angelina seemed to catch on. "Yeah, I thought about it. How long do you think it will take?"

"We can't predict how fast the lid is growing," she said. "It was ten inches for first week, feets for the second and now it's practically fifteen yards. . . I'll try to see if I can find a pattern."

"Thank you, Hermione," I said. "You're brilliant, you really are."

"I don't know about brilliant."

"Don't be modest, Mione."

"I don't think so—"

"Just take the bloody compliment," Angelina said abruptly. 

Hermione and I giggled. 

"And I was speaking to Alicia about it and we think if the lid grows within this rate we can get to Hogsmeade and try to find anyone. . . If not—we can always load up on supplies."

"You're bloody brilliant—!"

I jolted from the force of the door opening and slamming against the wall behind it. Fred, Lee, and George entered my room, giggling. The three of us looked at them, bewildered, and waited until their laughs died down.

"What," I said after Lee bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing harder. "What do you guys want?"

Lee looked at the twins and they bursted into laughter again. Lee held up his hand and my jaw dropped. He was holding up the handful of Claudia's hair in his hands. I must've left it at the Gryffindor table.

"Is that—?" Hermione looked at me, looking dumbfounded.

"Claudia's hair, yep," Fred said. "We're going to frame it and put it in the common room."

"Ew, don't do that," Angelina said."We don't know if she has lice, mate."

At the comment, Lee immediately released the hair and we watched as it slowly floated down to my carpeted floor. I smacked my forehead in disappointment from Lee's action.

"You're joking," I said loudly. I leaned over Hermione and grabbed tissues and went to pick up the hair. "If she had lice then they're now living in my carpet, Lee."

"I'm sorry, mate," Lee said. "I panicked."

"Just burn them. . .here," Fred said and pulled out his wand. "Incendio!" I screamed and stumbled back, the flames that shot out of Fred's wand barely missing my hand. The tissues and my carpet were automatically set on fire and everyone panicked.

George stepped forward and stomped the fire, causing it to extinguish. He pulled his boot away and I winced at the black spot that was probably permanently stained on my carpet.

"Fred you fucking twat!" I shouted and slapped his knee. "My carpet!"

"Just rub it out," Fred said and kneel down. He tried to rub the burned spot but winced and pull away. The spot was still sizzling and smoke was spewing out from it.

"You stupid git," I said. He seemed to be offended by my remark because he pouted but I didn't care. Who the hell touches something that was just on fire seconds before. I didn't feel bad that he burned himself—he deserved it for burning my white carpet. I read a Muggle magazine about " top ten clumsy people" and I think Fred would've been the first one listed.

"I know a spell to get it out," Hermione said. She stood up and pointed her wand at the spot. She murmured a spell and the burned spot vanished back to the soft white carpet. It was a relief Hermione was educated of all spells.

"Thank you, Mione," I said, and picked myself off the floor. 

"I think I should be going," she said and put her wand away. Lee and George made a path for her to leave as she held her satchel. Once she shut the door, Fred got his feet and rub his burned fingers.

"Thanks for the sorrow, El," he said sarcastically.

"That's your fault," I said shortly. "You brought that to yourself."

"I was trying to save you from the bugs," Fred said and went to jump on my bed where Angelina moved out of the way. It didn't take long for Lee to follow and George to take a seat where Hermione sat moments before. "I won't try to save you next time."

"Good," I sighed briefly. "If it means for you to burn my room down then don't bother to save me from little bugs."

"Don't be dramatic," Fred mocked. He grabbed my biggest pillow and used it for support for his elbow. "What was Ron's girlfriend doing here anyway?"

"Hermione?" I said and sat next to Angelina, whom was busy looking at her nails. I leaned against one of the wooden poles and pushed the canopy open for more lighting. 

"No, Angelina," Fred said sarcastically. Angelina looked up from her nails and smacked Fred in the leg. At that moment, Lee made himself comfortable by setting his legs on my lap. "I was joking, Ang. I'm talking about Hermione. . .what is she doing here for?"

Angelina and I smiled at each other then back to Fred. "She said the lid is growing. . . And, hopefully it does, when it reaches Hagrid's hut we're going to investigate to see if we can find anything about the lid."

"What about the skin crawlers?" Lee said. He was now sat up against my head board with his arms crossed behind his head for comfort. "Have you figure out what they are?"

"What are you on about?" I cocked my eyebrow and sat up straighter. 

"What the hell is a skin crawler?" Angelina said brazenly.

"Hannah told everyone about what she saw that night," George spoke from the side of the bed. "I told these idiots that she was imagining things but obviously it was useless."

Fred and Lee were the ones to always entertain any rumors even when they were debunk or obviously not true. It wasn't a shocked that they were entertaining Hannah's hallucinations. I am shocked that they haven't went around and started scaring people about it. George would've even join in knowing it was false.

"Well we can't do anything about a such thing that doesn't exist, Fred," I said swiftly. "So there's no point in entertaining immature gossip."

"That's exactly what a person trying to hide something would say," Lee said stupidly.

Fred and Lee did their handshake and mumble in agreement. Angelina and I shared the same "they are complete gullible idiots" look and gave a soft laugh. As they settle down I looked over to George who was smiling widely at the two childish boys. His hair seemed longer than Fred's and it. . . It really suited him.

"Anyways, Hermione said the lid is growing?" Fred said, grinning.

"Yeah," I said quietly. I thought for a moment and oppose from telling them about Hogsmeade. It was cruel to give them false hope. . . Not thinking it was false but just in case. . . Obviously no one knows what will happen in the future.

The rest of them utter a conversation as my thoughts buried me into a pity hole. I didn't want to think it but what if we were all doom. To live here. . .forever. . . Am I going to have my children here? Get marry here? I chuckled under my breath because I never want to get marry or have children. It wasn't an interest in my life. Maybe settle in with a spouse but children or marriage, not in my plate.

But will I have to settle in here? Inside the lid. The thought made me feel nauseous and it dissolve when Fred mention something about a celebration.

"No that's a kids game," Angelina said. "I haven't played that since what, sixth year?"

"Play what?" I asked.

"Confess or challenge," Fred said.

Oh that stupid duplicate of the Muggle game 'truth and dare'. Ever since Colin brought it up, it went around the castle but the name was changed after Draco claimed the name was too "Muggle". Everything about it was. . .stupid.

During parties a group would sneak into someone's dormitory and play a game. The boys always use the advantage to get flirty with the girls. That's how me and Mason met actually. It was during a Ravenclaw party and Padma insisted. Later I found out Padma and him planned to get me there because he had his eyes on me for a while. I always thought it was cute.

"Sorry not sorry but I don't trust playing that with you," Angelina pointed at Fred. I rolled my eyes and gave a soft laugh. 

"Why's that?" Fred said, looking rather offended. He frowned and playfully place his hand over his chest where his heart should be. 

Angelina, Lee, and I shared the same expressions because everyone knew how Fred was. He always joked around but he always had a talent to make things tense. Not that it was bad thing but there was a line and Fred always seem to be at the edge of it.

"Hey, I won't challenge anything stupid, okay?" Fred said, biting his bottom lip and grinning around the room. He sat up against the head board, just like Lee, and looked at him. "Maybe fire whiskey can ease things?"

"Oh no!" Everyone burst out in complaints immediately. It was not a fantastic idea for the five of us to get drunk and play a such game. Because when we were all under the influence, the Gryffindor inside us always rage and will never back down from a challenge or from challenging a mutual. And all of were already really challenging sober, it would only lead to a calamity. That's what it's most fun about it.

"You're all cowards!" Fred accused loudly, pointing directly at all of us. "Gryffindor is not the place for weaklings."

"We're not weaklings," I said firmly.

Fred slouched his head on his shoulder and smiled at me. He sighed, "then let's get the alcohol should we?"

I was not a coward nor was anyone else in the room. I pointed to my night stand on Fred's side of the bed and he grabbed one of my new, filled fire whiskey from the top drawer. Fred and Lee made space for George, whom jumped over Angelina and slouched against the headboard like Lee and Fred.

I shifted on my spot of the bed to make my myself comfortable as Fred popped the bottle open, taking a swig after. Angelina and I shared devious looks as George took a swig then Lee repeated. He then passed it to me which I wiped the top and chugged it.

"Save some for me, El," Angelina said, chuckling.

I pulled the tip from my lips and swallowed. The bitter taste slip down my throat and I groaned disgustingly as I passed the bottle to Angelina. "I prefer my cherry vodka," I said.

"Then why do you have this in your top drawer, eh?" Angelina said before taking a swig.

"It's stronger," I said, sluggishly. "It has to do something with magic but it's stronger than vodka."

"Respect that, mate," Fred said as he took the bottle from Ang. "Effects over the taste any day."

"Is that what Alicia said?" Lee said playfully.

Angelina breathed deeply and it seemed like I was the only one to notice because the boys burst into laughter. She was obviously bothered by Lee's comment but I didn't want to ask her what was wrong in front of them. I remember Fred speaking about Angelina. . . I knew they had a thing but I never thought it was serious. Maybe hooking up but by Angelina reaction, it seemed she seen it more than that.

"Watch yourself, mate," Fred said deeply and passed the bottle to George. He leaned his head back, breathe heavily, and close his eyes. "I say in about ten minutes, we be ready to start."

"Put some music, El?" Lee asked as he followed Fred's action. "Maybe some weird sisters?"

"No way, mate," George said shortly. He grinned cheekily, "that's old school. Maybe that band: Fangs's Children."

"Not into that," Lee said. "I still listen to weird sisters, do you not?"

"Nuh uh," George said. He tilt his head back and sipped more fire whiskey. Fred opened his eye to peak at George before tipping the bottom of the bottle which made more alcohol, than George intended to, to pour into his mouth. Luckily, George quickly shut his mouth and swallowed, coughing and choking after. The rest of laughed at George's struggle as he calmly patted his chest for more air. I closed the canopy behind Angelina and I, which made a screen.

"I don't have my record player. . . Mason has it in his room," I said, as I pulled out my wand from my pocket. Fred and Lee shared looks, seemingly annoyed that Mason had my record player in his room. "But I can play a movie. I got a couple horror films, yeah?"

Tori's Films was a store in Hogsmeade that allowed any witch or wizard to come in about any Muggle or wizard film and have them 'file' into wands. Personally I enjoyed horror films so I had them transfer into my wand. 

I turned to the sheet that I made with the canopy and tapped the four corners to 'paste' the film. As I did, I thought about the peculiar movie, The Lake, which was about a masked killer that haunt down horny teenagers during a camp trip and murders them at night. It was old school but it was scary. 

"Translatio The Lake," I muttered and the bright screen lighten up my four poster. Fred pointed his wand at my candles and put them out, leaving us in complete dark besides the screen.

Angelina reached over to my black sofa and grabbed two pillows off and handed me one. Lee crossed his legs and I placed my pillow in his middle where I got myself comfortable. Angelina hesitated, but she did the same with Fred. 

"Which film is this?" Lee asked as the film open to a Muggle neighborhood. "Don't tell me this is the one about the boy that stalks his neighbor."

"Nah," I said quietly. "It's the lake. I hate 'Charlie and Alyssa'," I admitted. "Wasted forty sickles on that film. Completely boring."

Lee was the one who urged me to buy the film two years ago during a Hogsmeade trip. We had planned to watch the movie the same night because it was Halloween. We invited—well I invited Fred and Lee invited George but they didn't come because they wanted to attempt the 'best prank' on Filch that year. But the movie was lame and full of sex with no plot. Lee and I laughed at most of the sex scenes because it was completely unnecessary at times.

"I haven't watched this one," George said as Lee just began to massage my scalp. I exhale deeply, enjoying the comfort, and kept my eyes on the film. "What is it about?"

"Whats the point of the movie if you're asking for spoilers, Georgie," Fred said sarcastically.

I let out a short chuckle, my eyes feeling droopy. In the film, a blonde girl was speaking to her parents about one of her friends picking her up in a few minutes. She kissed her younger brother goodbye before struggling to pull her suitcase outside to the drive way where her friend was parked. The friend had brown hair like mine and she wear revealing clothes. She greeted the blonde girl's dad, who avoided to gaze at her exposed cleavage and the mother stood awkwardly next to him.

"I would be nervous too if I a pair of those tits were in front of me," Fred said suddenly.

"Shut up and watch the movie," Angelina said firmly.

I tilt my head to look at them and Angelina looked annoyed and hurt by Fred's comment. But Fred didn't seem to notice as he smiled cheekily at George, who, unmistakably, silently agreed with him.

The blonde girl went to open the car door but three boys popped out and scared her. Two raven head boys, one of them reminded me of Jeremy. . .and one brown hair boy. She scolded them before sitting in the passenger seat. Her friends jumped inside the passenger seat and waved the blonde girl's parents good bye and pulled out the drive through.

They soon got to the woods where they noticed it was deserted but didn't care anyway. Typical. They pulled up to a huge house in the middle of thousand of trees and a huge lake not far from the house. It reminded me of the Black Lake but much smaller. They all excitedly get out the car and sprint inside the house and admire how pretty and huge it is.

"I bet the sex is going to be great without interruption," Lee said.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at him. "Jordan, don't talk about sex when I'm top of you."

"Sorry, mate," he said, spitting a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and put my focus back onto the film. The blonde girl went upstairs and was now looking around her room. She brushed her fingers along the old looking furniture then—the brown hair boy wrapped his arms around her waist. It startled her at first but when she realized it was him, she started giggling. She turned around kissed him. 

"Josh, you scared me," she said quietly. She looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"That was the plan," he whispered. He kissed her again and it showed his hand going down her pants. She pulled away nervously.

"The door," she said.

"It's locked, Ashley," he said.

She smiled again and kissed him. The kiss quickly got heated and he pushed her down to the bed. The one and only thing I hated about watching films was that you couldn't skip or pause any parts of it. It showed him going down her pants again but this time she didn't stop him and she moaned. 

I expected the boys to whistle or to chant but they had their lips parted, completely focus on the film. They looked stupid. I smiled at Angelina who seemed to notice.

"I'm feeling a tad tipsy, Ang," I said loudly. This put the boys gaze from the film to us. "Maybe we should get started on the game?"

"No way," Fred said immediately. "It just got to the good part."

"We can play and watch at the same time," I said. I sat up from Lee's knees and turned back to them. I placed my pillow on my crossed legs and planted my elbows above. Angelina did the same and the boys tried to look behind our heads to see the heated action behind us.

"I'm feeling drunk," Angelina said. "Besides Fred, it was your idea."

"All right, Ang," Fred said, crossing and setting his arms above his chest, finally removing his eyes from the screen. "Since you're so eager to start, you go first."

Angelina shrugged and gave Fred a sardonic smirk. "Go ahead and ask. I don't mind."

"Alrighty," Fred said flatly. "Confess or Challenge, Johnson?"

Angelina turned to me, giving me a daring expression before turning back to Fred. "Confess."

Fred turned to George and smirked. George furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Fred turned back to Angelina. 

"Wimp," Fred said. Angelina opened her mouth to argue but Fred uttered, "would you ever kiss Jordan?"

"Woahhh, starting off strong, are we?" I said, biting my lip to hold in my laughter. I turned to Angelina who seemed annoyed by Fred's question. 

"No," she said flatly.

"Oh wow Angelina," Lee said playfully, "I'm really hurt. I thought we were mates and everything. . . I'm going to cry myself to sleep now."

"Yeah?" Angelina said boldly. She lifted her finger between her opened lips and pretended to gag. "This is me imagining kissing you."

"Hah, very funny," Lee said sarcastically. He copied Fred and crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't want to kiss you in the first place, anyways."

"We get it," George said annoyingly, "you both don't want to kiss each other. . . Move on."

"First," Fred said before lifting his hips and struggling to reach for his back pockets, "we need. . ." he pulled out a small vial that looked unfamiliar and held it up "just incase any of you cowards think of lying. . . Veritaserum."

"No!" I groaned and softly smacked my forehead. "That thing—potion is a dangerous thing to consume. And knowing you, you'll take advantage, Fred, and ask questions beyond the game."

"Coward," Fred spat.

"I'm not a coward, you git, we're drunk and Veritaserum is just—"

"Coward."

"It's—it's just going to make things messy—" I faltered.

"Coward," he repeated.

"I'm not a coward," I said firmly.

"Coward."

"Fred, shut up—!"

"Coward!" Fred elbow George, then the twins began chanting the word. It didn't take Lee long to join in as well. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said flatly. "Don't ask anything stupid or I'm locking you in Filch's office."

"Nah," Fred said. "Besides, we are drunk. We probably won't remember anything said here today."

I gave a short grin and took the vial from him. I was in the middle of chugging it before Fred told me slow down and to save some for the rest. I passed it the Ang next and it went around until everyone consume the potion.

"Okay, let's stir things up," Fred said, rubbing his hands together and looking around at all of us. "Someone ask me."

Ang and I shared suspicious expressions but she opened her mouth, which I didn't expect, and said, "Confess or Challenge, Weasley?"

"Challenge," he said boldly. "I'm no coward like the rest of you."

"Stop it with the coward crap," I said firmly.

"Whatever," he said. "Give me a good, daring challenge."

Angelina turned to me and tilted her, seemingly asking me what challenge we should give Fred. I smiled at the thought of what we should tell him and stretched over to whisper it in her ear. She smiled widely and turned to Fred.

"We challenge you to take off your shirt," Ang said.

"Oi, you creeps," he said friskily and pretended to be offended. "You know I haven't been working out. . . But fine, I'll do it."

"I don't know about you," George said as Fred reached for the bottom of his shirt. Fred tried to look 'sexy' as he pulled his shirt over his head. "But I've been working out."

Fred fully removed his shirt and shook his hair from his face. He held up the shirt before playfully throwing it at Angelina. She grabbed it and whip him with it.

"Yeah, we know," Lee said, he scowl at George. "You've been keeping us up at night when you're doing your stupid push ups."

"Well, I won't bother you lot anymore," George said deeply. "I'm going back to my room tonight."

"What for?" Fred asked.

"I need to do laundry and fix things up," George explained. "Besides, I don't want to hear you lot talking about sex and boobs when I'm trying to sleep."

"That's the best part of the sleepover," Lee said.

"Alright, alright, enough about boobs, can we—" Angelina began.

"And sex," Fred added.

"Whatever, can we get back to the game?" Angelina said abruptly.

"Fine," Fred said, looking around before his gaze stopped on me. "El, confess or Challenge."

"Challenge, I'm not a wimp like yourself," I said, chuckling.

"Ah, tough mouth you have knowing I'm giving you the challenge," Fred said, grinning.

I scoffed and held my lips parted in shocked. "I was joking, don't do anything stupid."

"Afraid you won't go through with it, Ella?" Fred said sardonically.

Lee tapped Fred's thigh and gestured his to come closer to him. Fed did and Lee whispered something in his ear and the two boys laughed.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," I said once the boy slouch back to their spots. "Or I won't play nice neither."

"You didn't play nice first," Lee said and he smirked at Fred.

"Ellanise Cecilia Adira. . . I challenge you to take off your shirt," Fred said swiftly.

My face redden from embarrassment and I looked away from mine and Fred's eye contact. "No—that's just—no."

"What I told you all," Fred began, "she's a wimp—"

"Oh shut up you git," I said firmly. I separated the bottom of my shirt from my skin and lifted it over my head until it was fully off. I held it up, mocking Fred, and threw it to Lee because I knew he was the one that gave Fred the idea. I was now left in a bra and held the pillow I used for elbow support to cover myself. "Don't ever doubt me, Weasley."

Fred chortled and leaned against George. "Fine, Adira, you're tough, then? We see the rest of the game."

"Godric, can you two stop being so dramatic and competitive," Angelina groaned. "George, confess or challenge?"

"Challenge, I don't dare to be called a wimp by own brother," George shrugged.

"Cheers," Fred murmured. 

Just then my movie behind suddenly caught my attention. The two characters were now having a intimate, heated scene and I bit my lip uncomfortably. I reached for wand to shut it off but Fred grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing," I mumbled.

"Don't tell it off," he said.

"But it's a sex scene, it's weird," I said softly.

"It's interesting," he said. "It'll spice things up here."

"The Veritaserum is really doing great for you, huh?" I said, removing my wrist from his grasp. "Speaking the honesty truth, are you? Want things to spice up?"

"Maybe," he said, leaning back shading the head board. "Do you?"

"Maybe," I said flatly. "Not with you."

"Ooooo," Lee and Fred howled.

"Oh shut up all of you," Angelina said, chuckling. "Just start the game."

"Fine, it was George turn, wasn't it?" Fred said and we all faced him. "So Georgie, what challenge should we give you."

George smiled cheekily and looked down to his lap, blushing. "I dunno.. . . Just not anything immature."

"We're not immature—" Fred began.

"Do twenty push-ups," Lee blurted.

We all looked around at him, baffled, by his odd and sudden challenge. He laughed and shook his head lightly.

"Don't look at me like that, weirdos," he said, "just because he always wants to keep us awake at night. . . Then it's only appropriate for us to challenge him to do more."

"Well that's not a fun challenge is it?" Angelina said.

"Don't worry," George said, tapping Lee's thigh and shifting in his spot. "I'll do it, just for you, Jordan."

We all chuckled as George climbed over Fred and went off the bed. We all leaned against the bed as George position himself before diving his body down and beginning the twenty push-ups. One, two, three, four, you know how it goes. He quickly became a panting mess and it was only natural, as a woman, to feel a certain way about it. I moved back to my spot as he climbed back onto the bed, across from me.

"Well that was the most boring dare I have ever witness," Angelina said.

"Fine, want some spice?" Fred said loudly. "Kiss Ella."

Angelina and I spit out in laughter. We both rocked in hysterical laughter as the boys eyed us. It was funny, really.

"I was just joking," Fred claimed after we both calmed down.

"Yeah right," I teased.

Wind entered my room followed by the wound of my bed room door banging against the wall. We all looked around to find a frantic looking Hermione leaning up against the door way for support. She was breathing heavily and sweating frantically.

"What's wrong?" Angelina was first to ask.

"It's Harry," she uttered.


End file.
